The Real Mate
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] "Kau bisa menjadi Alpha, Beta atau Omega. Sekalipun engkau seorang monster aku tidak peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa membantahnya" – Kai to Kyungsoo


**Prompt Code**

079

 **Judul**

 _The Real Mate_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Sungrim (Insung-Jaerim)

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _A bit abuse, a bit bullying, sex scene_

 **Author's Note**

So we end with **16.479** words and my special thanks for my beloved couple EVAK and SKAM.

You know me so well, and try to guess me?

 **Summary**

" _Kau bisa menjadi Alpha, Beta atau Omega. Sekalipun engkau seorang monster aku tidak peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa membantahnya_ " – Kai to Kyungsoo

-.o0o.-

 _The Real Mate_

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tidak dilahirkan bersama kebahagiaan, rasa syukur ataupun suka-cita, dia dilahirkan bersama rasa tidak diinginkan, dicampakkan, serta rasa sakit.

Dulu, dulu sekali, sebelum dirinya lahir, kehidupan keluarganya jauh sekali dari kata menyedihkan. Ayahnya adalah seorang Alpha agung pemimpin _pack_ tersohor dan tersegani seluruh daratan asia yang diberi nama langsung oleh leluhur sebagai Black Rose, lambang dari sebuah kemisteriusan dan keanggunan. Dulu, dulu sekali, Kyungsoo juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak sempat dia lihat wajahnya, namanya Insung, Do Insung. Para tetua bilang kakaknya adalah mutlak penerus ayahnya, dia bahkan memiliki kekuatan dan insting Alpha melebihi ayahnya, semuanya bersuka cita menyambut kehadiran Insung, namun suatu malam di usia Insung yang ke-15, di mana dia baru merasakan perubahan sempurna _Werewolf_ nya selama tiga bulan, kakak Kyungsoo itu ditemukan tewas di Lembah Alpen, sebuah lembah yang membatasi dataran Asia wilayah kekuasan Black Rose dan dataran Eropa wilayah kekuasan _pack_ Silver Moon. Black Rose tentu tidak terima dengan terbunuhnya Insung, mereka menyerang Silver Moon karena merasa mereka memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap perbatasan mereka, namun di sisi lain, Silver Moon tidak menerima tuduhan itu, mereka menyalahkan Black Rose karena tak bisa menjaga Alpha muda mereka.

Peperangan itu tidak terelakkan, ketika jenazah Insung dibawa kembali ke kawanan, Alpha muda itu masih menggenggam selembar kertas lusuh di tangannya yang kaku. Di kertas itu terdapat tulisan yunani kuno.

' _ **Sum presentialiter, absens in remota'**_

Penggalan dari sebuah al-kitab dan bahasa nenek moyang dari satu-satunya _pack_ yang bertahan sampai saat ini.

Silver Moon.

Kemudian dimulailah cerita itu, ketika ayahnya mau tidak mau didesak oleh tetua untuk kembali memiliki anak dan sebuah perintah mutlak untuk memiliki anak seorang Alpha, tiga tahun kemudian Kyungsoo lahir, setelah penantian panjang karena ternyata ibunya memiliki penyakit mematikan, lebih tepatnya tubuh manusia ibunya, tubuh manusia ibu Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin lemah semenjak melahirkan Kyungsoo. Namun setidaknya dia tidak begitu bersedih hati setelah mendapatkan Kyungsoo, Black Rose mulai memiliki pelita baru ketika Kyungsoo hadir namun ketika Kyungsoo menginjak umur sepuluh tahun, dia sadar bahwa dia berbeda, bukan dalam arti yang baik, namun dalam arti yang buruk, benar-benar buruk.

Kyungsoo tidak menunjukan ciri-ciri apapun dari seorang Alpha, bahkan tingginya hanya mencapai seketiak teman-teman sepermainannya walaupun umur mereka sama, tubuh Kyungsoo tetap ramping sama seperti tubuh manusia laki-laki yang belum memasuki masa pubertas, kurus _krempeng_. Padahal seorang Alpha setidaknya sudah menunjukan ciri-ciri ke-Alpha-annya saat berusia sepuluh tahun, mereka akan tumbuh lebih cepat dari seorang Beta maupun Omega.

Ketika memasuki umur empat belas tahun, saat itu Kyungsoo baru kembali dari acara bermainnya di pinggir pantai bersama teman-temannya namun ayahnya tiba-tiba menariknya secara kasar dan membentakknya, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk ketika dia ditarik paksa ke rumah para tetua. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo tahu, cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan menyadari itu, menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Alpha seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merapalkan doa pada dewa semoga setidaknya dia diberikan seorang jati diri seorang Beta, setidaknya untuk ayahnya, untuk kawanannya.

Tapi semuanya hancur, ketika seorang tetua laki-laki berambut gimbal tak terurus memainkan tulang-belulang ditangannya lalu melempar itu ke arah Kyungsoo, tulang-belulang itu jatuh ke lantai dan tetua gimbal itu mulai membaca sesuatu, kemudian dia berkata.

"Maaf Alpha, tidak ada harapan. Dia bukanlah seorang Alpha, bukan juga seorang Beta, dia murni seorang Omega—"

Tetua itu menghela napas, dia belum selesai menjelaskan namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah ayahnya berubah merah padam, marah. Sangat marah.

"—Dia bahkan seorang Omega _carrier_.."

Saat itu Kyungsoo hancur, dia hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dia tidak menginginkan ini, sudah cukup baginya menjadi Omega, sekarang dia harus menjadi Omega _carrier_ , seorang omega laki-laki yang bisa mengandung, memiliki rahim. Sekarang dia tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang perempuan dan selama yang Kyungsoo tahu, keturunan murni Alpha Black Rose tidak pernah memiliki keturunan Omega, apalagi seorang Omega _carrier_.

"Ayah, maafkan Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, dia teringat masa kecilnya yang dielu-elukan sebagai penerus Alpha, setelah kematian kakaknya, Kyungsoo diharapkan bisa mengemban tugas itu. Namun dia mengecewakan ayahnya, _pack_ -nya bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika pria tua yang ia panggil ayah itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Kau bukan anakku! Kau bukan keturunanku! Alpha Back Rose tidak pernah memiliki keturunan seorang lemah! Anakku hanya Insung! Hanya dia!"

Ayahnya tiba-tiba mendorong Kyungsoo, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan luka pada sikunya. Kemudian ayahnya berubah menjadi bentuk serigalanya, seekor serigala besar hitam muncul dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesedihan, kekecewaan namun yang lebih banyak adalah tatapan kebencian.

Kemudian serigala itu pergi tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayah.."

-.o0o.-

"Kau bisa diam tidak?!"

Semua orang di kantin menoleh karena teriakannya, ada yang menatapnya jengkel, marah atau tertawa mengejek. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku geografi yang baru dia pinjam sebelum makan siang kemudian mulai berkutat lagi dengan menu makan siangnya. Dia menatap bosan pada tempat makan alumuniumnya, hanya ada salad tomat dengan selada dan mayones sangat-sangat sedikit, sepotong roti gandum dan acar timun dan lobak. Dia meringis, makanan apa ini?

" _Makanan sampah!"_

Sebuah suara menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya, dan Kyungsoo menggeram marah.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Aku hanya punya uang untuk beli paket makanan ini di kantin, masih untung dapat jus jeruk gratis."

Kyungsoo berbisik dibalik bukunya, memarahi sebuah suara yang terus mengambil alih isi kepalanya.

" _Itu bahkan jus sisa kemarin! Bodoh!"_

"Sialan kau ya! Keluar dari kepalaku omega _carrier_ sialan!"

Kyungsoo kembali membentak, kali ini tidak sadar kalau wajahnya tidak lagi tertutupi buku Geografinya.

"Lihat! Si aneh itu sekarang sudah naik tingkat, dia sudah jadi gila!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang di tengah kantin berdiri sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dari jauh, teman-teman di sekelilingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melihat Kyungsoo seolah-olah Kyungsoo tengah melakukan pertunjukan lawak.

"Dia berbicara sendiri Kris! Dia bukan hanya gila tapi juga kesepian~ cup cup cup kasihan sekali~"

Seseorang lagi di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri, seseorang pemuda dengan telinga peri. Kembali mereka menertawakan Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Kyungsoo menggerutu, ini semua karena serigala omega-nya. Dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk istirahat sebelum memasuki kelas selanjutnya, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis di kelas kalkulus tadi dan dengan tidak pengertiannya, omeganya itu terus mengganggunya, merongrong agar Kyungsoo makan daging dan tidak terus-terusan membeli makanan paket vegetarian di kantin kampus. Tapi ini juga bukan keinginannya, karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ingin makan daging, rasa laparnya tidak pernah terpenuhi ketika dia hanya makan makananan manusia terutama yang terbuat dari tumbuhan. Dia merasakan serigalanya juga mulai melemah karena kelaparan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya punya sedikit uang saku di kantongnya dan satu-satunya makanan yang dapat ia beli hanya paket vegetarian ini walaupun omega dalam dirinya menawarkan untuk berburu tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak punya waktu, dia selalu dikejar tugas-tugas akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia juga tidak yakin bisa mendapat hasil buruan yang bagus mengingat dia hanya seorang Omega. Ya, Omega _Carrier_.

"Hey! Mau kemana, _loser_? Kami belum selesai mengejekmu!"

Gerombolan di tengah kantin itu terus meneriaki Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata _bully_ -an mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, ada empat orang laki-laki dengan tubuh bak super-model dengan paras hasil pahatan dewa, di samping kanan-kiri mereka selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita yang sama populernya di kampus, tapi selalu berganti-ganti setiap hari. Mereka dikenal sebagai Fantastic Four. Yang pirang itu, yang pertama kali meneriaki Kyungsoo bernama Kris, yang kedua meneriakinya dan mempunyai telinga bak peri itu bernama Chanyeol, sedangkan yang paling putih dari mereka dan memiliki wajah beku bak patung itu bernama Sehun. Dan satu lagi, yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kris dengan banyak _piercing_ di telinganya itu bernama Tao.

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak cukup mengenal mereka, hanya tahu nama dan ciri-ciri fisik.

Oh, dan satu lagi, biasanya orang itu akan duduk bersama bersama empat orang itu. Seharusnya nama mereka berubah menjadi Fantastic Five, namun orang-orang tidak sependapat dengan itu karena pria yang satunya lagi ini berbeda, dia jauh dari kata Fantastic, dia _perfect_. Sempurna.

Tapi sebelum makian-makian itu semakin menjadi atau mereka berempat akan mendatangi meja Kyungsoo dan menyiramnya menggunakan soda seperti dua hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo memilih kabur, padahal makanannya belum habis dan jujur saja dia masih lapar.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat pergi dari kantin dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tersentak ketika dia menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh terpental hingga buku geografinya terlepas dari genggamannya.

Kyungsoo meringis sakit, karena yang benar saja rasanya seperti didorong dengan keras padahal dia hanya bertabrakan dengan orang itu. Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati seseorang dengan rambut silvernya, hidung mancungnya dan wajah tampan, serta tatapan dinginnya. Dialah si orang ke lima, tuan sempurna.

Kyungsoo dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelabu nan tajam yang sedari tadi melihatnya itu. Dia mengerjap bingung ketika sebuah tangan terjulur untuknya, menunggu untuk diraih. Tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk berdiri sendiri, walaupun rasanya sakit, bokongnya benar-benar sakit.

"Aku tahu kau kesakitan, jangan keras kepala."

Suara itu, begitu dalam, begitu maskulin. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan mendamba ketika mendengarnya, namun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Dia meraih tangan itu, begitu kekar, begitu hangat.

Si Tuan sempurna kemudian berjongkok, mengambil buku geografinya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo, mata mereka kembali bertemu tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk memutus tatapan itu lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku Kai-ssi."

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat lalu dengan cepat melangkah menjauh, menghiraukan rasa sakit di pinggang dan bokongnya. Ketika sudah sampai di lorong yang lumayan jauh dari kantin, Kyungsoo meringis lagi kemudian berjalan lebih pelan.

" _Kau menyukainya!"_

Suara itu lagi, suara Omeganya.

"Diam! Kau tak tau apa-apa Dio!"

Kyungsoo menghardik serigala omeganya itu.

" _Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Menjijikan!"_

"Bodoh! Leluhur yang memilihkan nama itu untukmu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa ketika menanggapi Dio, serigala omega dalam tubunya itu. Sudah hampir empat tahun mereka berbagi tubuh dan menghadapi masa-masa sulit bersama. Tapi serigala itu tetap tidak terima dengan nama yang leluhur berikan padanya. Padahal menurut Kyungsoo nama itu terdengar _cute_. Oh! Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi punya pemikiran yang feminim sekali sih?

" _Aku tahu, Kyungsoo sialan! Tapi kenapa tidak diganti saja jadi Smith atau Jordan atau Justin? Itukan terdengar lebih keren."_

Dio protes lagi dan Kyungsoo malah tertawa lebih kencang. Beberapa orang yang lewat di lorong menatapnya aneh, Kyungsoo berdehem sekali lalu membalas Dio.

"Itu malah tedengar lebih menjijikan." ejeknya.

" _Ya terserah kau saja, lagi pula seteguh apa pun aku ingin berganti nama, leluhur tetap tidak akan mengijinkanku."_

Dio tertunduk, ekornya merunduk layu, menandakan bahwa serigala itu sedih.

"Sudahlah Dio, bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita pergi ke Jacheon? Aku dengar di sana rusa hutannya besar-besar, kita bisa berburu sampai puas disana." tawar Kyungsoo

Tak lama, serigala itu bangkit dari tunduknya, mata biru bulatnya berbinar-binar, Dio berputar berkeliling sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang.

" _Ya! Ya! Daging! Rusa! Aku mau!"_

Dio berteriak seperti anak kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baik aku mengerti, jangan berlebihan senangnya karena akhir pekan kita masih besok. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersiap untuk masuk kelas selanjutnya?"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar sahutan Dio lagi, dia hanya mendengar serigala omega itu mendengus tak suka namun dia tetap bersabar menanti besok, demi daging, demi makanannya.

-.o0o.-

Pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dan Dio terjadi empat tahun lalu, saat umur Kyungsoo menginjak angka lima belas tahun, dan satu tahun setelah kepergian ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya pergi, meninggalkan _pack_ nya, meninggalkan _mate_ nya yaitu ibu Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dan membawa amarah serta rasa kecewanya terhadap anak bungsunya.

Sebulan setelah ayahnya menghilang, para tetua panik karena ayahnya tak bisa di ajak bertelepati. Ada semacam cara berkomunikasi dalam bangsa _werewolf_ yaitu telepati, namun selalu ada aturannya, telepati hanya bisa digunakan antara para tetua dengan Alpha di _pack_ mereka bernaung, antara sesama Alpha yang berbeda _pack_ , antara Alpha dengan bawahan yang mereka kehendaki—contohnya Beta atau wakil mereka dalam mengatur _pack_ , dan _mate_ mereka atau pasangan hidup.

Namun ayah Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi, mereka telah meminta Paman Kangta yang menjabat sebagai Beta ayahnya di _pack_ untuk bertelepati dengannya. Namun setelah seminggu mencoba Kangta tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari sang Alpha. Kemudian tetua meminta pada ibu Kyungsoo selaku _mate_ ayahnya untuk bertelepati, namun wanita itu malah menangis, tangis terpilu yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Dia hancur untuk kedua kalinya ketika ibunya berkata,

"Ketika dia menghilang di hari pertama, aku mencoba berkoneksi dengannya, tapi dia selalu menolakku. Dan pada hari kedua aku kehilangan dia, benar-benar hilang."

Ibunya yang anggun dan mulai renta itu menggulung rambut panjangnya ke atas, menunjukan pada tetua tanda di lehernya yang mulai menghilang, hanya tersisa bekas luka cakaran kecil, namun tidak lagi ditemukan lambang itu.

Lambang _mate_ , lambang sehidup semati milik _pack_ Black Rose, sebuah lambang seperti tato tribal hitam kecil berbentuk mawar di sisi kiri leher tiap pasangan _mate_.

Ibunya kembali menangis.

Ketika tetua tidak bisa bertelepati lagi dengan seorang Alpha maka itu berarti sang Alpha telah memutuskan keluar dari kawanan, bisa berarti sementara atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah untuk selamanya.

Ketika seorang Beta atau wakil dari seorang Alpha tidak bisa berkoneksi dengan Alphanya lagi, itu berarti sang Alpha sudah menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada sang wakil, pada Betanya.

Tapi dari semua fakta yang memilukan akan kepergian Ayahnya, Kyungsoo tak menyangka Ayahnya juga tidak mau berkoneksi dengan ibunya, yang jelas-jelas adalah _mate_ nya.

Hanya ada satu arti dari hilangnya tanda _mate_ di leher ibu Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya tidak menginginkan ibunya menjadi _mate_ -nya lagi.

Ayahnya membuang ibunya.

Kyungsoo masih bisa terima ketika ayahnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi, tapi _mate_ bukanlah ikatan main-main, mereka telah diikat jiwanya dengan dewa, bahwa ketika salah satu pasangan mereka merasakan sakit, maka pasangan yang lain juga akan mengalami sakit. _Mate_ adalah kata lain dari satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, dan ketika ayahnya membuang _mate_ nya, maka ayah Kyungsoo sudah membuang setengah jiwanya.

Mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Ayahnya dan ibunya.

Kyungsoo ingin marah. Dia sedih tentu saja, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi bertubi-tubi padanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikit pun untuk mengecewakan ayahnya, dia ingin menjadi Alpha tentu saja tapi dia tidak bisa merubah takdir yang dewa dan leluhur tuliskan untuknya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, ayahnya bisa saja membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah layak menjadi keturunan Alpha di kawanan Black Rose, ayahnya bisa saja membuangnya, mencacinya, atau mungkin memukulnya, apa pun yang bisa membuat dia puas dan melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya bisa saja menyerah pada kawanannya, menyerah pada tetua dan menyerah pada Paman Kangta dan menyerahkan tahtanya pada sang Beta. Tapi memutuskan ikatan _mate_ nya secara sepihak tidak dapat Kyungsoo terima, dia menderita ketika ibunya menderita pula, ibunya bukanlah wanita yang lemah, ibunya adalah sosok yang kuat, dialah yang pertama kali menenangkan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo sadar dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Alpha. Ketika ayahnya pergi, ibunya juga menenangkan Kyungsoo bahwa kepergian ayahnya itu hanya sementara, dia hanya marah sebentar, melampiaskan pada batang-batang pohon kokoh di tengah hutan lalu akan kembali lagi ke dalam kawanan. Namun nyatanya, dia tidak kembali.

Tidak seorang pun dapat menyakiti ibunya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu telah berjuang selama ini mendampingi ayahnya, bahkan Kyungsoo mendengar dari para tetua bahwa ibunyalah yang paling tabah menghadapi kematian Insung, wanita itu selalu tersenyum sama seperti serigala anggun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah dan menghadapi ayahnya yang terkesan menggebu-gebu.

Lalu selama ini, apa arti ibunya bagi ayahnya? Apakah perjuangan wanita itu hanya angin lalu bagi ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya menganggap bahwa ikatan _mate_ adalah hal yang main-main? Mereka ini bangsa _werewolf_ , bukan manusia yang seenaknya bisa berselingkuh, saling mengkhianati dan kawin-cerai. _Mate_ adalah sesuatu yang sakral, sangat sakral hingga taruhannya adalah nyawa, dan ayah Kyungsoo dengan berani mempertaruhkan nyawa ibunya. Kyungsoo jelas tidak terima.

Dunia jelas telah mempermainkannya, dia tidak pernah menginginkan menjadi pengecut yang tidak bisa diandalkan, dia tidak ingin keluarganya hancur untuk kedua kalinya, dan dia tidak ingin ibunya mati secara perlahan karena telah dicampakkan oleh ayahnya. Namun Kyungsoo sadar, dia hanyalah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan menerima jiwa serigala omeganya, lebih tepatnya serigala omega _carrier_ nya, dia berada di titik terbawah rantai _werewolf_ , dia yang paling lemah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima, jika nantinya ayahnya memang tidak pernah kembali ke kawanan, jika akhirnya Paman Kangta yang akan menggantikan ayahnya, jika akhirnya ibunya akan mati perlahan, tidak ada yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan untuk memperbaiki itu semua. Karena dia terlalu lemah.

Tapi Kyungsoo belum sadar mengenai sesuatu, dia mulai mempercayai sesuatu itu melebihi kepercayaannya terhadap apa pun. Karena takdir telah mempermainkannya dia belajar bahwa tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa dia percaya, dan ketika hari-hari selanjutnya dia melihat ibunya hanya menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengutuk ikatan _mate_ yang dibuat para dewa, dia mulai berfikir bahwa ikatan mate adalah kepalsuan, bahwa mate tidak akan pernah ada, bahwa mate sesungguhnya hanya sebuah keterpaksaan.

Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Jika dia tidak percaya ikatan _mate_ berarti dia tidak percaya cinta.

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

-.o0o.-

" _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan Kyungsoo, sebuah suara yang terkadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal setegah mati namun rindu sekaligus ketika serigala di dalam dirinya itu memutuskan untuk mogok bicara ketika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita, Dio." jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

" _Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu Kyungsoo—"_ Serigala omega itu menggeram kesal tapi tidak marah, karena saat ini hatinya sangat senang. Kyungsoo menepati janjinya untuk berburu rusa di hutan Jacheon.

"— _Kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi, pertemuan pertama kita tidak berjalan mulus ya, kau selalu menolakku, begitu juga aku yang selalu menolakmu"_ lanjut serigala itu lagi.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia ingat saat malam pertamanya mendapatkan mimpi itu, mimpi pertanda bahwa jiwa serigalanya akan menampakan diri. Di dalam mimpinya dia melihat seekor serigala dengan bulu seputih salju tengah bermain-main di hamparan padang rumput, serigala itu terlihat begitu kecil dan ramping, Kyungsoo mulai mendekati serigala itu, dan serigala itu menoleh padanya, menampakan iris matanya yang berwarna biru gelap, sangat kontras dengan bulunya.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo memuji serigala itu karena terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun, tapi kenyataan membawanya kembali, seharusnya serigalanya adalah serigala besar yang gagah dengan taring menjuntai di antara rahang mereka yang tegas dan kuat, mereka akan berdiri tegak dengan bulu mereka yang berwarna dominan gelap dan berkilau sambil menunggu penyatuan dengan jiwa manusia Kyungsoo. Ya, seharusnya serigala Kyungsoo seperti itu, seharusnya.

Penolakan Kyungsoo seperti dirasakan oleh si serigala berbulu salju itu, dia mengibaskan ekornya dengan cepat, pertanda gugup dan takut. Sejenak, Kyungsoo merasa melihat cerminan dirinya dalam serigala itu, rasa yang selama ini selalu menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa tidak diinginkan.

"Tidak..tidak.. Jangan menjauh."

Kyungsoo segera membuang pikiran itu dari kepalanya, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju serigala putih itu. Awalnya serigala itu menolak, dia terus melangkah mundur setiap kali Kyungsoo melangkah maju.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Serigala itu menatapnya takut-takut dengan mata birunya, yang bagi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis.

" _Dio. Leluhur bilang namaku Dio."_

Kyungsoo kembali tercekat ketika mendengar Dio—serigala itu—berbicara. Nada suaranya begitu lembut dan halus, sesuai dengan parasnya.

"Aku Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu Dio."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyingkirkan segala rasa penola kannya akan calon jiwa _werewolf_ nya. Dia tidak boleh egois, karena sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan diisi oleh dua jiwa, dan jika dia menolak serigala itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya, mereka berdua tak lama lagi akan mati.

" _Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah suka nama itu."_

Serigala itu berkata lagi dengan pelan, cakar di kaki denpannya membentuk pola-pola abstrak di atas rerumputan yang ia pijak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Hmm.. Kurasa nama itu terdengar lemah—"_

Serigala itu menunduk, _"—sepertiku."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, "Tidak, bukan sepertimu, tapi sepertiku. Maaf tidak bisa menjadi wadah yang kuat bagi jiwamu, omega."

Dio mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinarnya, kedua sudut moncongnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman.

" _Tidak, akulah yang lemah. Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari seekor omega_ carrier _? Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi jika kau tidak mau menerimaku sebagai jiwa_ werewolf _mu aku akan—"_

"Tidak Dio! Tidak! Aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk memusnahkanmu karena aku juga akan memusnahkan tubuhku sendiri kalau aku menolakmu. Aku memang kecewa saat aku sadar bahwa aku ditakdirkan menjadi omega _carrier_ aku telah mengecewakan kawananku. Tapi aku bukan manusia kejam yang akan menolakmu sebagai _werewolf_ ku—"

"—Bagaimanapun kita telah ditakdirkan bersama Dio, kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau."

Kyungsoo menatap serigala itu kemudian tersenyum. Dio sendiri mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Walaupun serigala itu terlihat kecil dibandingan serigala Alpha maupun Beta, tinggi serigala Dio masih berada jauh di atas tinggi Kyungsoo.

Dio mendekat, kemudian serigala itu menunduk, mengusapkan bulu putihnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

" _Terima kasih, teman."_

"Ya, terima kasih kembali, teman."

Kyungsoo menerima Dio, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo sadar, mungkin dirinya dan serigalanya adalah _werewolf_ terlemah di kawanan, tapi dia akan melewati itu semua karena dia tidak sendirian lagi, dia telah memiliki seorang teman yang bisa dia percaya hidup dan mati.

Serigalanya, Dio.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo lelah, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia berubah dalam wujud _werewolf_ nya, membiarkan Dio mengambil alih pikirannya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, dia sudah berputar-putar di kawasan hutan Jacheon, dia juga beberapa kali menemukan rusa-rusa hutan, namun semuanya tidak bisa dia tangkap, lari mereka terlalu cepat atau mungkin lari Kyungsoo yang terlalu lambat.

Mereka sudah dua jam disini, tapi hanya berhasil menangkap seekor kelinci kecil dan tikus tanah. Bagi Dio, itu semua hanya sejenis camilan baginya, tidak mengeyangkan dan tidak membunuh rasa laparnya.

"Aku lelah Dio!" bentak Kyungsoo dalam kepalanya.

" _Tapi aku masih lapar! Sialan rusa-rusa itu, Kenapa mereka larinya cepat sekali sih?"_

"Bukan mereka yang cepat larinya, kita saja yang lambat."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan serigalanya mendengus sebal.

" _Tapi aku masih lapar! Kelinci kecil dan tikus tanah itu tidak cukup untukku!"_

Dio menggeram marah, serigala itu berlari lagi lebih jauh ke tengah hutan, dia masih ingin makan dan bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mendapatkan salah satu rusa itu sebagai makanannya.

Mata biru serigala itu berbinar ketika dia menemukan segerombolan rusa hutan yang tengah beristirahat sambil memakan rumput.

"Ini kesempatanku! Kita pasti mendapatkan mereka!"

Dio berkata dengan antusias, berteriak di kepala Kyungsoo. Namun langkah antusias serigala itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara auman dari balik semak-semak di seberang gerombolan rusa itu.

"Kau dengar itu Dio?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir.

" _Ya, aku mendengarnya. Suara ini begitu dominan, kemungkinan dia Alpha. Dan sialnya lagi, dia berada di sekitar kita, Kyungsoo."_

"Kenapa bisa ada Alpha disini? Setahuku kawasan hutan Jacheon adalah wilayah netral." gerutu Kyungsoo sebal.

" _Sialan! Aku lapar dan sekarang ada seekor Alpha yang akan mengambil makananku! Aku benci jadi lemah! Aku benci!"_

Dio marah-marah di dalam kepalanya, tapi dari pada menanggapi sifat menyebalkan serigalanya itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan kaki-kaki serigalanya untuk pergi dari situ. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Alpha itu—yang tidak ia ketahui namanya—merasa tersinggung karena manganggap mereka menggganggu kegiatan berburunya.

"Kita pergi Dio!"

Dan mereka mulai berlari ke arah perbatasan Jacheon dengan kota menjauh dari wilayah berburu Alpha itu. Tapi Dio merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seekor _werewolf_ tengah mengikuti mereka.

" _Ini buruk Kyungsoo, seekor werewolf mengikuti kita!"_ teriaknya panik

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Dio? Tidak ada jalan lain selain pergi dan lari, jadi jangan coba untuk berpikir apapun kecuali percepat empat kakimu itu sebelum kita mati di sini!"

Mereka terus berlari, dan kepanikan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika mereka kembali dikagetkan dengan suara auman dari belakang.

" _Tunggu Kyungsoo! Dia Alpha yang tadi, dia menyuruh kita untuk tidak lari, dia ingin memberi sesuatu pada kita."_

Tiba-tiba Dio menghentikan langkah kaki-kaki serigalanya. Dan Kyungsoo jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan keputusan Dio. Bagaimana bisa serigala putih itu langsung percaya dengan Alpha itu, kalau ternyata ini hanya jebakan dia tidak mau mati sia-sia disini.

"Dio, jangan mudah percaya pada Alpha itu, Bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan dia saja?"

" _Tidak, Kyungsoo, percaya padaku."_

Serigala itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, hingga suara berisik dari balik menginterupsi mereka. Dari sana muncul sesosok _werewolf_ besar nan gagah dengan warna bulu abu-abu keperakan melangkah mendekat pada mereka. Di moncongnya yang kuat tersampir seekor rusa hutan yang telah mati, luka ternganga lebar di lehernya yang hampir putus.,

Dio meneguk ludahnya, menghirup bau anyir darah milik rusa itu yang baginya terasa begitu manis. Dia ingin rusa dalam moncong serigala berbulu keperakan itu.

Dio berjengkit kaget ketika si serigala keperakan meletakkan rusa mati itu di depan kaki-kakinya.

" _Makanlah."_

Serigala itu bertelepati dengannya, membuat Dio tertegun. Suara serigala itu terdengar begitu berat tetapi menenangkan.

" _Ta-tapi i-ini milikmu, Alpha."_

Setidaknya Dio masih punya malu sekali pun dia memang sangat kelaparan sampai rasanya air liurnya ingin menetes keluar dari moncongnya.

" _Tidak, aku tahu kau lapar."_

Serigala keperakan itu berkata lagi, matanya yang sekelam malam menatap langsung ke mata biru tua milik Dio. Menatap lembut, meyakinkan serigala putih itu bahwa dia dengan tulus memberikan makanannya untuk Dio.

" _Baiklah."_

Dengan perlahan Dio membungkuk, moncongnya mendekat pada daging rusa itu, menghirup sebentar bau darahnya yang manis kemudian mulai menggigit daging itu perlahan. Gigi taringnya mengoyak bagian-bagian tubuh sang rusa.

" _Ini enak sekali!"_

Dio tanpa sadar memekik riang. Tapi dia segera menyadari kesalahannya itu. Dia berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan Alpha.

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu senang dan...lapar.."_

Serigala keperakan itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya, mengendus puncak kepala Dio yang tertutupi bulu-bulu putih.

" _Makanlah dengan perlahan, jangan sampai tersedak, Dio."_

Tubuh serigala Dio menegang, matanya menatap si serigala keperakan dengan wajah bingung. Bagaimana bisa Alpha yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini bisa mengetahui namanya? Apa Alpha ini punya kekuatan membaca pikiran _werewolf_ lain?

Tiba-tiba serigala keperakan itu menempelkan moncongnya tepat di atas kepala Dio, hingga Dio bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang keluar dari lubang hidung Alpha tersebut. Dio membeku.

Alpha itu menciumnya.

Menciumnya, tepat di dahi.

" _Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa, Dio."_

Alpha itu memutus telepatinya dengan Dio lalu berlari menjauh kembali ke balik semak-semak lagi.

" _Kyungsoo? Kau di sana?"_

Dio yang masih beku karena perlakuan Alpha asing itu mulai mencari partnernya yang sedari tadi tidak bereaksi.

"Ya, aku di sini."

" _Kau lihat itu tadi? Alpha itu begitu gagah, dia bahkan memberikanku makanan dan dia… dia menciumku."_ Dio berkata seperti gadis remaja yang tengah dilanda cinta. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak bereaksi.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memakan hasil buruan Alpha itu, Dio" Kyungsoo berkata dingin.

" _Apa-apaan kau ini! Dia sudah baik memberi kita makan tapi sekarang kau mau membuang hasil pemberiannya?"_

Dio jelas marah dengan reaksi Kyungsoo, padahal hati serigala itu mulai menghangat ketika melihat sang Alpha, instingnya sebagai omega untuk selalu dilindungi terasa terpenuhi ketika dia berada di dekat serigala keperakan itu.

"Tidak, Dio! Jangan membantahku!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?!" Dio membentak balik.

"Karena dia seorang Alpha—" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar, dia tidak berfikir pertemuan mereka dengan Alpha itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Dilihat dari bagaimana Alpha itu dapat mengetahui nama Omega milik Kyungsoo, dan kemungkinan Alpha itu mengenalnya dalam wujud manusia juga semakin besar.

"—Dan dia berasal dari Silver Moon."

Kyungsoo tahu apa reaksi selanjutnya dari Dio, serigala putih itu menjauh dari daging rusa yang baru ia makan seperempatnya saja. Kepala Dio menggeleng dengan cepat hingga bulu putihnya terkibas-kibas. Menunjukkan bentuk penolakan.

" _Tidak mungkin."_

-.o0o.-

Jika Kyungsoo harus melupakan sesuatu, maka dia akan memilih lupa pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Tapi seperti kutukan yang menempel padanya sejak lahir, angka 18 begitu sakral di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Delapan belas artinya dewasa. Delapan belas artinya panas. Delapan belas artinya _heat_. Delapan belas artinya dia tersiksa. Benar-benar tersiksa secara batin dan fisik.

Kyungsoo telah berkutat di atas tempat tidur _single bed_ -nya selama kurang lebih tiga jam, dia memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya di tiang-tiang depan, persis seperti adegan-adengan BDSM di beberapa film. Pergelangan kaki dan tangannya sudah lecet bahkan mengeluarkan tetesan darah karena perlawanan yang diberikan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo kepanasan, dia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, dia ingin disentuh atau apa pun yang dapat ia lakukan atau mungkin siapa pun yang dapat melakukannya agar ia merasa terpuaskan, itu yang tubuhnya katakan.

Kyungsoo kepanasan, dia tenggelam dalam lautan gairahnya sendiri, tapi dia mengekang kaki dan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, dia menggigit bibirnya agar mulutnya itu tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang menjijikkan menurutnya, otaknya harus tetap waras walau dia berada dalam gelombang nafsu, itu yang pikirannya katakan.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah lelah terus menerus berdebat dengan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Di sisi lain dia menuntut untuk di puaskan, keringat sudah mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, dua lubang di bawah tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasi, yang lengket dan sama panas dengan keringatnya, begitu menggairahkan di satu sisi, di sisi lain begitu menyiksa, begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kaku, anggap saja dia _werewolf_ yang kaku, karena masa _heat_ -nya ini jelas ada sangkut pautnya dengan jiwa serigala miliknya. Dia terlalu kolot untuk sekedar melakukan yang namanya menyentuh diri sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa itu bukanlah keputusan yang bijak, dia merasa aktivitas itu adalah hal yang tabu dan aneh untuk dilakukan.

Ya, mungkin saja, mungkin ketika dia sedang berada dalam jiwa manusianya, Kyungsoo bisa menggunakan seluruh prinsip hidupnya terutama di bagian **'Masturbasi merupakan hal yang tidak terpuji dan menjijikan'** tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa egois sekarang, jiwa serigalanya sedang tersiksa karena masa _heat_ ini, dan satu-satunya cara yang dapat menolong Dio adalah dirinya.

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kunci borgol yang dia letakkan tak jauh dari jangkauannya, mengantisipasi kalau dia berubah pikiran. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membuka kunci borgol di kedua tangan dan kakinya disusul oleh kemeja lengan panjangnya, kemudian celana jeansnya.

Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut pada satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Celana dalamnya. Sisi manusianya kembali mengambil alih pikirannya, dia sempat ingin mengambil kembali kemeja yang ia lempar di bawah ranjang, namun ketika gelombang panas gairah itu semakin lama semakin menghantamnya. Kyungsoo tau dia harus menyerah.

"Baik! Baik! Akan aku lakukan!"

Dia membuka celana dalamnya lalu tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat di balik itu. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengalami ini, dan karena semenjak ayahnya pergi, ia dikucilkan di kawanan, dia tidak punya teman untuk bertanya mengenai hal-hal berbau seksual bagi _werewolf_ dan hasilnya adalah sekarang, ketika dia mau tidak mau harus mengalami masa _heat_ -nya sendirian, seperti orang dungu.

Tapi dia harus mencobanya, ini untuk Dio.

Kyungsoo mulai membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan telanjang tubuhnya, kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti bayi, lekuk tubuhnya yang lembut seperti _marshmallow_ karena dia tidak pernah olah raga dan kaki-kakinya yang pendek. Hei! Kaki Kyungsoo memang pendek, itu tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Tapi yang lebih memalukan bagi Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang mengacung tegak bagai menara mercusuar di tengah selangkangannya, belum lagi rasa basah di pucuk mercusuar itu dan di bokongnya. Lebih tepatnya di lubang bokongnya.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menyentuh menara itu. Baiklah, Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh penisnya. Dia sempat berpikir apakah ukuran penisnya masuk ke dalam ukuran besar, sedang atau kecil, tapi karena Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat penis orang lain, jadi dia tidak bisa membandingkan ukurannya. Kyungsoo mulai mengurutnya, dari atas lalu ke bawah dengan tangan kanannya, awalnya dengan perlahan, namun ketika ia merasa gairahnya mulai terpenuhi Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakannya.

Dio, serigala dalam dirinya itu juga mulai rileks dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan mata, fokusnya hanya kepada penisnya dan mungkin lubang anusnya nanti.

"Kyungsoo~"

Kyungsoo mendelik, membuka matanya cepat. Baru sepersekian detik ia mulai menikmati acara masturbasinya. Dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara milik seseorang yang selalu ia hindari untuk menjadi fantasi seksualnya, walau dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Kyungsoo terkadang menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, mungkin karena dia tidak fokus makanya suara itu terdengar. Dia mulai memejamkan mata kemudian mengurut penisnya kembali.

" _Dio~"_

Kyungsoo tidak tersentak lagi, karena sekarang giiran jiwa serigalanya yang kaget bukan kepalang. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ingin mengusir suara itu, Dio malah ingin mendengar itu lagi, dia bersinkronisasi dengan Kyungsoo lalu membajak seluruh pikiran pemuda itu agar memenuhi keinginan _heat_ -nya.

Kyungsoo terus mengocok penisnya, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sebuah suara yang memaggil-manggil nama omeganya. Suara itu terdengar bagai desisan angin di musim semi, begitu menenangkan tetapi menggugah dan menggairahkan sekaligus, walau suara itu terus memanggil Dio bukan jiwa manusianya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa begitu senang. Suara itu memanggil jiwa serigalanya dengan begitu mendamba, seolah-olah hanya ada satu nama yang dapat suara itu rapalkan, yaitu namanya.

Tidak cukup dengan tangan kanannya, Kyungsoo mulai memfungsikan tangan kirinya. Jari telunjuk milik tangan kirinya mulai menyapa gerbang rapat miliknya yang lain. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat mencolek genangan lubrikasi di sekitar lubang anusnya, cairan itu terus mengalir seperti aliran sungai diantara selangkangannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo membelai permukaan lubang berkerut itu, mengindahkan rasa lengket di jarinya karena bersentuhan langsung dengan cairan lubrikasinya.

"Aaakkkhhh!"

Jari telunjuknya perlahan-lahan menembus lubang anusnya, terasa perih dan mengganjal karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang anusnya, tapi perih itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika jari telunjuknya dapat menekan dinding-dinding terluar anusnya, ada sensasi menggelitik yang membuat Kyungsoo ketagihan. Ketagihan yang membuat dia menambah jari tengahnya ikut bergabung, perih itu semakin jadi ia rasakan tapi nikmat yang Kyungsoo rasakan juga berkali lipat. Dengan insting dari Dio, Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk lubang anusnya, rasanya begitu nikmat, tapi dia belum terpuaskan, maka dari itu dia menambahkan kembali jari manisnya untuk bergabung.

"Aaaakkhhhh! Ekkkkhhhhmmm!"

Lubang anusnya mulai menolak jari ke tiga Kyungsoo, karena jari manisnya membuat lubangnya harus membuka secara maksimal dan itu menyakitkan. Tapi Kyungsoo yang sudah diselimuti nafsu tidak peduli, ia harus menggapai _sweet-spot_ nya di dalam sana walaupun mungkin itu akan membuat lubangnya lecet.

"Ekkkhhmmm! Aaahhhh!"

Dia menusuk ketiga jarinya masuk, kemudian secara otomatis lubang anusnya menyedot-nyedot ketiga jari itu seperti ingin menelan mereka. Kyungsoo kembali memaju-mundurkan ketiga jari tersebut di dalam lubang anusnya.

"Aaakkhh!"

Kepalanya pening ketika jari telunjuknya menekan kumpulan saraf super sensitif di dalam lubangnya. Prostatnya.

Kyungsoo terus menyerang titik itu dengan ketiga jarinya, suara becek pergumulan jari dengan lubang anusnya bersahutan dengan desahannya yang serak. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menungging, agar ia lebih leluasa menggapai prostatnya.

 _Precum_ dari penisnya yang sedari tadi belum ia jamah lagi mulai menetes membasahi spreinya. Penisnya seperti mesin keran yang akan mengucur deras setiap kali Kyungsoo menekan prostat di dalam lubangnya.

"Akkhhh! Akkhhh! Akkhhh!"

Kyungsoo terus mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Di dalam kepalanya suara Dio terus menggeram, menandakan bahwa jiwa serigalanya juga akan tiba pada masa pelepasannya. Dengan tidak terkendali Kyungsoo terus mengahajar prostatnya tingga lubang pemuda itu memerah dan lecet, tapi dia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Kyungsoo~"

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpat. Suara itu lagi, suara yang membuat napsunya meningkat dengan drastis bahkan dia tidak tau dari mana suara itu berasal.

" _Dio~"_

Kali ini suara lain tengah memanggi-manggil nama serigalanya. Kyungsoo kembali bergetar mendengar panggilang-panggilan itu, dan terus mendesah-desah setiap kali nama mereka tersebut bersamaan dengan tersentuhnya prostat Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit lagi! Akkkhhhhh!"

Kyungsoo menungging tinggi, hingga ia berjinjit dengan jari-jari kakinya seolah-olah dengan begitu bokongnya bisa menyentuh langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah mungilnya terrendam di dalam bantalnya, ia memejamkan mata merasakan pelepasan pertamanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna putih, lalu seperti potongan-potongan film pendek jaman dahulu yang hitam-putih, Kyungsoo dapat melihat potongan film itu dalam bentuk gambar seekor serigala gagah dengan bulu berwarna perak. Dio di dalam fikirannya melonjak riang sambil mengendus potongan gambar itu dengan gairah, lalu potongan gambar selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo dalam sekejap membuka matanya.

Dia melihat seorang Kai tengah bercumbu dengannya.

Dia, pria itu, Kai tengah mencumbunya tepat di lehernya. Di leher Kyungsoo, tempat bersemayam lambang itu. Lambang pedang perak, lambang mate bagi Silver Moon.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat-cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tidak menghiraukan badannya yang lelah selepas orgasme ataupun pantatnya yang lecet, dia berlari ke arah cermin di kamarnya tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

Jika mata bisa keluar, maka mungkin bola mata Kyungsoo sudah menggelinding di lantai karena Kyungsoo sudah melebarkannya lebih dari kapasitasnya.

Di sana, di pantulan cermin itu, Kyungsoo melihat lambang itu, tepat di sisi kiri lehernya. Sebuah lambang pedang berwarna perak milik Silver Moon.

Dan Kyungsoo menangis, jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

-.o0o.-

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata sembab dan wajah lenget karena air mata. Semalaman kemarin, setelah puas menangis di lantai kamarnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat, walaupun lebih tepatnya mereka—dia dan Dio—buat. Dia memutuskan tidur, tapi bayangan mengerikan mengenai tanda di lehernya membuat Kyungsoo kembali gusar hingga ia menangis kembali dan baru tertidur ketika jam menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur, kadang-kadang rasa khawatirnya membuatnya bermimpi buruk lalu terbangun, membayangkan akan menjadi pasangan salah satu musuh terbesar _pack_ -nya begitu menakutkan untuk Kyungsoo. Selama dua puluh tahun terakhir, tepatnya setelah masalah yang membuat Black Rose dan Silver Moon bermusuhan, Kyungsoo belum pernah mendengar ada omega dari _pack_ -nya yang ditakdirkan memiliki _mate_ dari _pack_ Silver Moon, seolah-olah dewa tau bahwa kedua _pack_ itu tengah berselisih hebat. Semenjak kematian kakaknya itu hubungan antara kedua pack terbesar itu terputus, tidak pernah lagi ada kunjungan dari Silver Moon ke _pack_ -nya atau acara latih tanding yang diadakan kedua _pack_ itu untuk melatih para _werewolf_ muda mereka. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo tau dari cerita beberapa anggota _pack_ -nya.

Dan nampaknya permusuhan itu menyebabkan perkara yang lebih besar. Bahkan hingga sekarang, selalu ada berita perkelahian antara kedua _pack_ , yang anehnya hanya di picu masalah-masalah sepele, namun ketika keduanya telah terdesak, maka kejadian masa lalu itu akan terungkit lagi, mereka kembali saling menyalahkan, kembali saling menghina dan mulai berkelahi.

Bahkan mengucap kata Silver Moon ketika masih berada di wilayah kawanan adalah sesuatu yang dilarang.

Lalu bagaimana, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo yang ditakdirkan harus menjadi salah satu omega dari anggota pack Silver Moon, sedangkan menyebut nama mereka saja ia tidak sanggup. Namun, disamping ketakutannya menghadapi kawanannya sendiri, Kyungsoo lebih takut lagi ketika nanti ia bertemu Alpha nya, jujur saja pasangan Kyungsoo memang belum tentu Alpha, bisa jadi Beta, yang pasti rangkingnya selalu di atas Omega.

Jika kawanannya menolak Silver Moon, maka tidak salah lagi jika Silver Moon juga akan menolak Black Rose, dan pernikahan di tengah _pack_ yang sedang berperang bukanlah ide bagus. Dan pemikiran pack mereka juga akan berpengaruh kepada diri mereka sendiri, selalu ada kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan ditolak oleh pasangannya, bahkan jika ia bukan dari pack yang bermusuhan dengan Silver Moon.

Maksudnya secara harfiah, dia bukan wanita, lebih tepatnya tubuh manusianya adalah tubuh laki-laki, ada kemungkinan pasangannya bukan _gay_ dan bisa saja _homophobic_. Atau secara fisik, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak menarik, dia tidak punya sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan, hanya kaki-kakinya yang pendek mungkin. Dan secara kepribadian maka Kyungsoo merasa dia pantas mendapat nilai nol, karena nampaknya 'apatis' sudah menjadi nama tengahnya sejak dulu, dia anti-keramaian, anti-sosial level akut. Selalu ada cara untuk menolaknya.

Tadinya pagi ini dia berencana bolos, pikirannya masih kacau, tubuhnya masih sakit, dan tidak mau memakai _'turtle neck'_ di awal musim semi karena demi tuhan itu gerah sekali. Tapi pilihan itu lebih baik dari pada memakai syal dengan kaus polo pendek. Itu semua karena tanda sialan di leher kirinya. Namun ketika ingat ia punya janji dengan Profesor Shin mengenai praktikum yang akan mereka adakan lusa—Kyungsoo adalah asisten dosen ngomong-ngomong—Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus datang ke kampus pagi ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka sembilan ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba di gerbang kampus, tujuannya hanya satu, menemui Profesor Shin lalu secepatnya pergi dari kampus. Karena sangat berbahaya ketika seorang _werewolf_ yang masih berada dalam masa _heat_ nya berlama-lama di luar, Kyungsoo belum tahu kapan siklus _heat_ nya datang lagi dan itu sangat buruk ketika ia masih berada di luar–di tempat yang tidak terlindungi. _Werewolf_ lain dapat membauinya, bau _heat_ adalah aroma undangan untuk berkembang biak dan bagi Alpha dan Beta, aroma _heat_ adalah undangan gairah bagi mereka.

Karena zaman sudah berubah, mau tidak mau _werewolf_ juga harus dapat beradaptasi. Walaupun secara kepribadian Kyungsoo kuper, tapi dia tau beberapa _werewolf_ yang bersekolah di sini, walaupun kebanyakan mereka juga Omega. Menyadari itu, Kyungsoo meringis, mereka tidak bisa membantu banyak jika gelombang _heat_ nya datang lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Profesor Shin sebelum seseorang menggengam tangannya yang menggantung di udara hendak bertemu dengan kayu pintu. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dia temui di mimpinya semalam.

"Kai-ssi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan takut, suaranya bergetar.

Kai di sana, di hadapannya. Tanggannya yang besar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, mata perak yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo mencoba membalas tatapan itu, dan ia merasakan dampaknya secara langsung. Pegangan Kai pada tangannya berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Ini sakit!" Kyungsoo berkata pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Dan ajaibnya si pemuda yang terdengar dengan keangkuhannya seantero kampus itu mau melepaskan Kyungsoo dengan mudah.

Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo merasa ia kesulitan bernaas, ketika pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu mendekat ke arahnya, hingga ia bisa menghirup wangi parfum Kai yang terkesan lembut dan menenangkan, tidak tajam atau maskulin seperti yang ia kira, seperti wangi rempah-rempah yang dicampur dengan madu, terhirup manis. Atau ketika napas dari mulut dan hidung Kai yang menerpa wajahnya, seperti dia tengah meraskan angin dari surga saja.

"Setelah urusanmu selesai. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, tetap berdiri di depan pintu ini. Kita punya urusan yang harus kita selesaikan."

Bisikan itu mengalun indah dari celah bibir Kai, membuat Kyungsoo melayang karena bibir mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Debaran di dadanya membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman, tapi seperti candu detakan di jantungnya membuatnya gila. Dia sempat hilang fokus tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak mengecewakan Kai, jadi dia hanya mengangguk kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Profesor Shin.

Oh! Satu lagi.

Kyungsoo lupa mengetuk.

-.o0o.-

Setelah hampir dua jam mendiskusikan masalah praktikum dengan Profesor Shin, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi di mana Kai, pemuda itu sedang menunggunya, ia tengah berdiri di tembok samping pintu, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong _ripped jeans_ hitamnya, tubuhnya yang atletis dilapis dengan kaos hitam bergaya _v-neck_ sewarna dengan celana jeansnya, untuk luaran pemuda itu menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua. Sedangkan kakinya dibungkus oleh sepatu _sport_ warna abu-abu, hampir mirip dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang silver. Kai menata rambutnya naik, memperlihatkan dahinya yang cukup lebar dan bersih. Membuatnya terlihat begitu berwibawa dan menawan, atau mungkin dalam sisi Kyungsoo ini disebut sempurna.

"Ikut aku." Kai bersuara.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang dan tanpa bantahan Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai. Pemuda itu membawanya ke parkiran, tepatnya ke sebuah mobil mewah.

Kai berdiri di samping mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu, angin semi dengan asiknya bertiup membuat helaian rambut peraknya tertiup, dan dia nampak seperti model perusahaa model asing dengan gayanya yang berdiri angkuh dan jangan lupakan penampilannya juga wajah dinginnya.

"Masuk."

Kai tiba-tiba membuka pintu di samping kemudi, dan Kyungsoo hanya terbengong-bengong menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti kata 'masuk'?" tanya Kai dingin, dan akhirnya dengan langkah kikuk, Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil itu, lagi-lagi tanpa membantah.

Lalu Kai melangkah ke arah kursi kemudi, dia masuk ke dalam, menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan, bingung juga sedikit kesal. Tapi Kai tidak menghiraukannya, dia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo, menyelipkan tubuhnya antara tubuh Kyungsoo dan _dashboard_ , dia mendengus geli ketika wajah mereka sudah dekat dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Dan bunyi 'klik' dari sabuk pengaman mau tak mau membuka kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu kalau tidak mau cepat mati." kata Kai sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya secara otomatis lalu meninggalkan kampus.

Ini masih terlalu pagi, masih jam sepuluh dan pada jam segini jalanan tampak lengang. Entah karena untuk pamer atau apa, Kai tiba-tiba menaikan kecepatan mobilnya, membuat Kyungsoo refleks memegang sabuk pengamannya erat-erat.

"Bisakah kita lebih pelan? Maksudku, aku tahu jalanan sekarang lengang, ta-tapi bisakah kita lebih pelan?"

Kyungsoo tahu ini percuma saja, ia tidak akan di dengarkan. Tapi dia benar-benar takut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka bisa mati kapan saja jika Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan seperti ini.

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo berteriak ketika tubuhnya agak terpental ke depan dan kepalanya hampir terantuk _dashboard_ mobil ketika Kai dengan tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya.

"Aku hanya mengetes sabuk pengamannya, ternyata cukup baik, keningmu bahkan tidak menyentuh _dashboard_ dengan kecepatan segini."

Kai menjawab santai, tidak tau saja kalau jantung Kyungsoo hampir copot karena pengemudi gila di sebelahnya, namun sesudahnya Kyungsoo yakin jantungnya benar-benar copot.

Kai menyentuh dahinya, dahinya yang harusnya terbentur dengan _dashboard_ mobil jika tidak dilindungi sabuk pengaman yang lumayan bagus itu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan Kai yang hangat pada kulitnya yang mengirimkan gelenyar aneh yang menyenangkan sampai ke jantungnya.

"Sabuk pengamannya benar-benar berguna."

Sayangnya kehangatan itu hanya terjadi sesaat sebelum Kai kembali menarik tangannya dari dahi Kyungsoo. Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu Kai, tapi kita akan kemana?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, sambil menatap takut-takut pada Kai yang masih fokus pada jalanan dari sudut matanya.

"Rumahku, tentu saja."

Pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu menjawab santai, sedangkan Kyungsoo terkaget sekaligus bingung dengan jawaban Kai.

"Rumahmu? Kenapa kita ke sana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku tunjukkan padamu, dan berhentilah bertanya, pertanyaanmu itu akan terjawab ketika kita tiba di rumahku."

Ini yang tidak Kyungsoo suka dari Kai, walaupun sejujurnya Kyungsoo menyukai semua yang ada pada pemuda itu. Kai itu adalah orang yang paling mudah megintimidasi orang lain di sekitarnya, tidak peduli dia salah atau benar pemuda itu selalu bisa mengintimidasi lawannya dengan fisiknya yang sempurna bak dewa, kekayaannya, tingkah lakunya, pandangannya bahkan ketika dia bicara pun tidak ada yang bisa menginterupsinya.

"Baiklah..."

Dan Kyungsoo yang memang dilahirkan menjadi Omega, mau tidak mau menerima sifat _submissive-_ nya kalau sudah seperti ini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bernuansa _western_ , tidak seperti rumah di Korea pada umumnya, rumah itu tampak megah dengan pagar-pagar tinggi berwarna keemasan yang melingkupnya. Kai turun dari mobil dan begitu pun Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar intercom yang dipasang di salah satu sisi pagar.

" _It's me, Kai."_

Kyungsoo kembali di buat bingung ketika Kai berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris di depan intercom itu.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali tercengang ketika pintu pagar rumah tiba-tiba terbuka, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo dapat mencium wangi mawar yang bercampur dengan wangi potongan rumput dan sedikit kapulaga. Dan dia mulai menyadari dari mana saja wangi itu dia dapatkan.

Sebelum mencapai pintu utama rumah, Kyungsoo menemukan halaman rumah Kai yang luas dengan tatanan taman yang rapih, banyak pepohonan bonsai dan bebungaan yang didominasi oleh mawar, disudut taman Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah gazebo bernuansa serba putih dengan meja dan kursi sewarna, diatas meja tersebut Kyungsoo dapat melihat seperangkat gelas minum teh dengan teko yang terbuat dari marmer yang mengkilap.

" _Hi, son!"_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ketika dari balik gazebo itu mencul seorang pria paruh baya, Kyungsoo mentaksir mungkin umurnya sekitar 50-an, sedang menuju ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kai.

" _Dad!"_

Dan seperti tidak berada di sana, Kyungsoo diacuhkan oleh Kai dan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu, mereka berpelukan sebentar lalu seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya.

" _Hello boy, what is your name?"_

Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris, tapi setidaknya dia bisa kalau cuman menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini.

" _My name is Do Kyungsoo, sir."_

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa pria paruh baya itu memiliki cukup banyak kemiripan dengan Kai, mungkin beginilah wujud Kai jika seumuran dengan pria ini nanti.

" _I'm Clark and I'm Kai's father, nice to meet you Kyungsoo—He is adorable, son."_

Pria paruh baya itu melirik pada Kai dengan ujung matanya sambil sedikit tersenyum jahil, dan Kai yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah andalannya, dingin seperti es.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Kyungsoo."

Tiba-tiba pria paruh baya itu berkata dalam bahasa Korea dengan logat kebaratan yang unik namun anehnya malah Kyungsoo sukai.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman canggung. _"Okay, sir."_

" _No! No! Young man, no 'sir' anymore_. Ayah saja, panggil aku ayah."

Lalu dengan sejuta keterkejutan karena pernyataan tuan Clark, pria paruh baya itu kembali menggunakan topi berkebunnya, meninggalkan dirinya bersama seorang pemuda yang kelewat tampan dengan rambut perak berkilaunya.

"Biarkan saja dia, dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri kalau bicara."

Seperti mengetahui pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo, Kai menjawab itu semua dengan santai sebelum tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah mewah miliknya.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo duga— Oh baiklah— Oh ya mungkin sedikit dia harapkan— Oh ya ini sedikit ia inginkan— atau ya ayolah kita hilangkan semua kata sedikit itu di kalimat ini. Dia menyukai bagaimana tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, atau bagaimana kehangatan tubuh Kai yang memancar dari telapak tangannya, dan oh! Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan secara langsung—tanpa penghalang. Ini bahkan terasa lebih gila bagi Kyungsoo setelah semalam ia diserang _'heat'_ dan fantasi _'heat'_ -nya adalah orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu."

Kyungsoo disadarkan kembali oleh suara berat yang maskulin milik Kai, mungkin karena terlalu menikmati sensasi sentuhan tangan Kai dia jadi tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berdiri di sebuah anak tangga lebar yang melingkar dengan nuansa merah-emas. Merah untuk karpet beludru yang terlihat halus yang melapisi setiap anak tangga dan emas untuk gagang tangga yang berdiri kokoh di setiap sisi.

Mereka tetap berpegangan tangan sampai Kyungsoo menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

"Ini kamarku."

Mereka kemudian menuju ke sebuah pintu berdaun dua dengan aksen ukiran yang rumit berwarna coklat gelap dan _candle_ berwarna emas.

Ada perasaan tidak suka di hati Kyungsoo ketika Kai melepaskan tangannya, pemuda itu beralih mendorong pintu besar itu. Lalu perasaan tidak suka itu berubah menjadi kekaguman ketika Kyungsoo melihat yang ada di balik pintu besar itu. Sebuah ranjang _king-sized_ bernuansa serba putih berdiri kokoh di tengah kamar bernuansa putih dan perak itu, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada warna rambut Kai. Jika Kyungsoo boleh membandingkan, mungkin ukuran kamar Kai sama dengan ukuran ruang tamu di rumahnya ditambah dengan ruang makan dan satu ruang tidur, Oh! Mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit berlebihan, tapi kamar ini jelas sangat-sangat besar.

Tidak jauh dari ranjang besar itu terdapat jendela dengan kaca besar, mungkin sebesar pintu ukiran tadi, membuat cahaya matahari dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kamar Kai, dari balik kaca tersebut Kyungsoo dapat melihat balkon bertengger disana.

"Duduklah."

Entah karena bingung atau memang tidak tahu harus duduk di mana, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet berbulu berwarna abu-abu di tengah ruangan.

"Ketika aku bilang duduk, bukan berarti duduk di lantai, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tercekat, ini pertama kalinya Kai memanggil namanya dengan nada yang begitu pelan, suara itu terasa menari-nari di telinga Kyungsoo, dan seolah-olah tubuhnya mengikuti sebuah cengkraman sepasang tangan di pundaknya, sepasang tangan milik Kai yang membimbingnya bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang bernuansa putih itu.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu bertanya padanya sambil menarik sebuah kursi kayu dari pojok ruangan ke hadapannya dan Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk pelan, kemudian Kai berjalan ke sebuah _buffet_ kecil di sudut kamarnya, di bawah _buffet_ itu terdapat kulkas ukuran kecil, dari dalam kulkas itu Kai mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan dan dua buah kaleng bir lalu meletakkannya di samping Kyungsoo, di atas ranjang putih itu kemudian pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Makanlah."

Kyungsoo seketika merasakan pening, kalimat itu seperti membawa _deja-vu_ untuknya, membawa ingatannya di hari saat ia berburu kemarin itu, tapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Serigala yang ia temui di hutan bukanlah Kai, Kai adalah manusia dan itu adalah mutlak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan rasa _deja-vu_ itu, pemuda dengan tubuh mungil itu mengambil sebuah _cookies_ lalu memakannya pelan. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang sejak tadi Kai memandanginya, itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Setelah selesai dengan _cookies_ nya, dia memberanikan untuk balik bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak ada penolakan darimu?"

Kai memandangnya dengan matanya yang tajam, dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sungguh terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu. Dan apa itu tadi, pertanyaannya malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan lagi oleh Kai.

"Penolakan apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja ini. Kau tidak berusaha melakukan penolakan ketika aku mengajakmu ke rumahku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, kalau ia pikir-pikir Kai ada benarnya juga, mereka memang sudah lama mengenal tapi hanya sebatas mengenal, mereka bahkan tidak berteman lalu dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo mau saja di ajak Kai untuk datang kerumahnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hei! Tapi bukan salah Kyungsoo juga, dia sedikit ketakutan dan terlalu sungkan menolak ajakan yang punya sedikit unsur pemaksaan itu.

"Aku tidak enak untuk menolak." cicitnya.

"Tidak enak? Jadi kau juga melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain yang mengajakmu ke rumahnya?"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo takut ketika Kai bertanya seperti itu padanya, ketika mata pemuda itu memancarkan keposesifan padanya, tapi bukannya takut Kyungsoo justru menyukainya dan pemuda mungil itu berpikir untuk sedikit mengerjai Kai.

"Umm...Ya mungkin."

"Mungkin?!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak dari duduknya ketika Kai tiba-tiba membentaknya, rahang pemuda itu nampak mengeras dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia sudah mengerjai orang yang salah.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo, kau hanya main-main 'kan dengan jawaban 'mungkin'mu?"

Ya, ia hanya main-main dan Kyungsoo bisa bersumpah atas nama leluhurnya, ini pertama kalinya seseorang—maksudnya orang lain yang bukan saudara dari klannya—mengajaknya ke rumah.

"Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Kau pertama kali mengajakku, aku tidak pernah di ajak seorang pun selama ini."

Kyungsoo mengintip dari sudut matanya dan dia mendapati Kai telah duduk di sampingnya dengan sekaleng bir dingin di tangannya.

"Apa ini terlihat sebagai sebuah pemaksaan bagimu?" tanya Kai sambil menegak birnya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengangguk, tapi dia akhirnya memilih menggeleng.

Kemudian Kai tertawa, sebuah tawa yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat selama ini dan Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar karena euforia melihat tawa pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mengangguk jika menganggap ini adalah sebuah pemaksaan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kaget, kau tahu kan kita tidak begitu dekat jadi _yeah_ … Kukira ini sedikit mengagetkan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai tampak menganggukan kepalanya, dia meletakkan kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong di atas karpet berbulunya.

"Kalau seperti ini, apa sudah cukup dekat?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas hangat Kai menerpa permukaan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk alis pemuda itu yang tebal dan runcing serta sewarna dengan rambutnya, dia juga bisa melihat warna mata Kai yang ternyata tidak seratus persen abu-abu tetapi agak kehitaman.

Dan yang lebih penting adalah, hidung mereka kini bersentuhan dengan sepasang bibir penuh Kai tepat berada di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan baik. Aku juga benci bertele-tele. Jadi ketika aku merasa waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu."

Kai tidak berpindah dari posisinya ketika mengatakan itu, membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir ke arah pipinya yang sekarang jadi bersemu merah.

"Mungkin aku memang kurang ajar, atau apa pun sebutannya, aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau sudah mendapatkan mimpi itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung, namun ketika ia mengerti mimpi apa yang dimaksud Kai badannya terasa mati rasa.

"Ya, mimpi itu. Dan kau harus tau bahwa rasanya seribu kali lebih berat dan menyakitkan bagi seorang Alpha—"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak. Kepalanya berputar pada kejadian ketika ia berburu di hutan kemudian sikap Kai yang selama ini acuh tak acuh padanya kemudian ketika ia _heat_ semalam.

"—Aku menunggumu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Sekarang suara pemuda itu terdengar lebih berat, dan warna bola matanya berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap, sangat jernih sehingga Kyungsoo bahkan bisa bercermin di sana.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Kai memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suara Dio tengah mendengung ditelinganya, meminta untuk keluar.

Detik itu juga dunia berhenti berputar bagi Kyungsoo, ketika sepasang bibir penuh mengecup bibirnya, menempel dengan miliknya begitu lekat kemudia mulai bergerak begitu lembut menginvasi bibir atasnya kemudian bibir bawahnya. Terasa begitu manis dan hangat sekaligus, Kyungsoo merasa begitu didamba dan dipuja dengan ciuman itu, ciuman dari seorang pemuda yang telah lama ia kagumi, telah lama ia cintai.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak mengisi pikirannya dengan apa pun kecuali dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini, yang tengah melumat bergantian bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan dirinya terfokus pada dekapan hangat pemuda itu tanpa harus mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyicipi Kai sendiri, dia membalas kecupan dan lumatan itu dengan mata terpejam dan rasa Kai benar-benar begitu manis, begitu lezat seperti zat adiktif yang membuatnya kecanduan, Kyungsoo merasa tergelitik ketika dia sadar bahwa Kai ternyata memiliki kumis tipis di atas bibirnya, tapi setiap bagian dari pemuda itu selalu tampak sempurna bagi Kyungsoo.

Decakan antar bibir mereka adalah sebuah lagu terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar, Kyungsoo terbuai ketika Kai menunjukan gayanya dalam berciuman, pemuda itu mengecup sudut-sudut bibir Kyungsoo lalu meraup dua belah bibirnya sekaligus hingga basah oleh liurnya, dan Kyungsoo semakin pening dengan itu semua.

Dan ketika ciuman panjang mereka terlepas, Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, tapi tangan Kai menarik dagunya dengan lembut agar mereka berhadapan. Dan Kai di sana tengah menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyum yang dapat melelehkan Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Kai kembali mendekat padanya, tapi bukan sebuah ciuman yang ia dapatkan, namun Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan tengah menarik kerah sweaternya ke bawah, dan bunyi kecupan terdengar begitu nyaring dari leher sebelah kirinya.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Dio dengan begitu saja keluar menguasai pikirannya, dan _wolf_ Kyungsoo itu memekik riang dengan bahasa serigalanya.

" _Mate! Mate! Mateku! Aku menemukannya!"_

-.o0o.-

"Aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo."

Mereka berbaring di ranjang milik Kai. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan kiri Kai tengah menopang kepalanya, berlaku seperti bantal baginya, dan tangan kanan pemuda itu sedari tadi bermain-main di rambutnya, kadang membelainya, kadang memutar-mutar anak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gerakan abstrak. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda tampan itu tanpa berkata apapun, karena semua yang terjadi padanya begitu mendadak, bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka hanya saja rasanya seperti menang lotere bernilai miliaran sedangkan kemarin ia hanya seorang gelandangan yang tidur di depan emperan toko.

Ini seperti mimpi, hanya seperti, karena demi nenek moyang Kyungsoo ini semua nyata.

"Ini begitu mendadak, ya? Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menuruti nasihat Dad, harusnya kita berkencan dulu, saling mengenal seperti pasangan-pasangan lain bukan langsung menarikmu ke kamarku begini."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang memancarkan kekecewaan. Jujur saja ini tidak mudah baginya, fakta bahwa ia seorang Alpha membuatnya mendapatkan masa _'heat'_ lebih cepat. _Heat_ pertama kali-nya adalah setahun yang lalu, dan itu membuatnya tertekan setengah mati setiap bertemu Kyungsoo karena walaupun Kai sudah tau Kyungsoo adalah _mate_ nya dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya karena Omega seperti Kyungsoo biasanya memiliki masa _heat_ pertama yang jauh lebih lambat dari Alpha mereka.

"Tidak. Aku malah senang kau bisa terus terang begini, lebih baik daripada menduga-duga, kan? Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, dan _yeah_... aku baru mendapatkan _heat_ pertamaku kemarin malam jadi sedikit mengejutkan kalau aku bisa menemukan _mate_ -ku secepat ini."

Kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum pada _mate_ -nya. Dia bersyukur dalam hatinya, bersyukur pada leluhurnya karena telah mengabulkan doanya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku menunggumu mendapatkan _heat._ "

Kai membalas senyum itu lalu menghadiahi Kyungsoo dengan kecupan di dahi si pemuda mungil.

"Berapa lama kau sudah menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kai, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kurang lebih satu tahun." jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo kembali terbelalak. "Kau tahan?"

Kai terkekeh, "Itu bukan apa-apa bagiku, kau tahu?"

Dia berbohong, Kai berbohong. Dia tidak bisa bilang pada Kyungsoo bagaimana tersiksanya dia ketika dia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda mungil itu ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong, atau betapa ia ingin mencium Kyungsoo ketika dia dengan lancangnya memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah makan siangnya, atau kemarahan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan ketika dengan jelas geng 'Fantastic Four' itu mem _bully mate_ -nya, Kai merasa begitu buruk dengan itu, atau imajinasi-imajinasi lainnya yang berkeliaran di kepalanya setiap kali melihat sosok mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul wajah mereka berempat." geram Kai.

"Mereka berempat?"

"Fantastic Four. Siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia sesungguhnya tidak mau berurusan dengan keempat orang itu apalagi harus melibatkan Kai. Walaupun dia sadar bahwa Kai adalah _mate_ -nya sekarang, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat persahabatan Kai dengan keempat pemuda itu hancur.

"Aku tidak bersahabat dengan mereka, asal kau tahu—"

Setahu Kyungsoo pasangan _mate_ akan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing ketika sudah _mating_ , tapi bagaimana bisa Kai membaca pikirannya padahal mereka belum _mating_. Oh! Do Kyungsoo berhenti memikirkan soal _mating_.

"—Aku hanya bergabung dengan mereka untuk mengawasi, jika mereka sudah keterlaluan maka aku harus bertindak. Maaf selama ini hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, sulit sekali bagiku untuk berada di dekatmu, setahun kemarin itu masa _heat-_ ku datang tidak terkendali dan baumu begitu menggiurkan… Aku... Aku harus menahan diriku, Kyungsoo."

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Kai terkekeh dengan pertanyaan itu "Sudah terkendali, selama kau tidak menggodaku." Kai memainkan alisnya naik-turun berusaha menggoda, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan suara tawa yang membuat _wolf_ dalam diri Kai tenang.

"Hei, _wolf_ kita belum saling berkenalan."

"Sebenarnya itu yang sedari tadi ingin aku tanyakan." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu, Kai."

"Ya? Tanyakan apa saja padaku, sayang." Pemuda berambut perak itu kembali menggoda _mate_ -nya, membuat pipi Kyungsoo berubah kemerahan.

"Yang aku temui di hutan waktu itu, apa benar itu wujudmu dalam _wolf_?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut.

Kai hanya mengangguk dengan tenang, dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa aku begitu menakutkan dalam wujud _wolf_? Baiklah, kalau kau merasa begitu aku tidak akan sering-sering berubah jika kau ta—"

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu!"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku malu karena kau telah melihatku begitu payah dalam berburu. Ini begitu memalukan."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dengan tangannya yang bebas Kai menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, sayang—"

Kai menjeda kalimatnya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam di pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

"—Dan itu juga bukan sesuatu yang memalukan bagiku—"

Kemudian ciuman yang dalam di pipi sebelah kiri Kyungsoo yang lembut dan harum.

"—Itu adalah hal yang membuatku yakin untuk melindungimu, kau _mate_ -ku ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"—Jadi jangan pikirkan itu lagi, serahkan bagian bagian berburu padaku mengerti?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Dan Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Namun baru sebentar mereka berciuman, Kyungsoo mendorong bahunya.

"Kau bilang mau mempertemukan _wolf_ kita?" Dia berkata sambil cemberut.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa, maafkan aku."

Kai akhirnya mempersilakan sebuah jiwa mengambil alih pikirannya. Seekor serigala raksasa dengan rahang tegas dan bulu abu-abu keperakan berdiri dengan gagah, dia menggeram sedikit jengkel pada Kai karena membiarkannya menunggu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang."

" _Kalau kau membiarkanku lebih lama lagi, aku bisa meledak Kai."_

Kai tertawa melihat serigalanya yang angkuh dan berwibawa itu berubah menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu, sobat besar."

-.o0o.-

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan turun setelah memasuki jam makan malam. Kai berubah jadi begitu posesif pada Kyungsoo, dia selalu berada di dekat pemuda itu, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo seakan jika ia melepaskannya Kyungsoo akan menghilang.

Mereka tiba di ruang makan yang tidak kalah megahnya dibandingkan ruangan lain di rumah ini. Di sana sudah duduk Tuan Clark yang tengah menyeruput teh hangatnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama di samping Tuan Clark. Kyungsoo terpaku pada satu ciri ada di wanita paruh baya itu yang mengingatkannya dengan Kai, yaitu rambut keperakan yang tergerai panjang miliknya. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan wanita paruh baya itu sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menatapnya balik lalu tersenyum padanya, dia memutari meja makan lalu berdiri di hadapannya dan Kai masih dengan senyumnya.

" _You mischievous young boy! What have you done with my son in law?"_

Tiba-tiba wanita memukul kepala Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu sangat sakit atau Kai hanya pura-pura kesakitan untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

" _Mom! Stop that! You make me look stupid in front of my mate!"_

" _No, young boy! You're not already mating."_

Dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja ketika wanita yang akhirnya ia ketahui sebagai ibu Kai mengamit tangannya untuk duduk di bangku meja makan tepat di sampingnya, sedangkan Kai dengan wajah cemberut duduk diseberang bangku mereka.

" _Look! Look! My son in-law is really adorable, isn't he?"_

Wanita paruh baya itu mencubit-cubit pipi Kyungsoo dan anehnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ah… dia jadi merindukan ibunya sekarang.

"Lily, bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kita akan makan malam."

Sebuah suara mengtrupsi mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Clark. Satu persatu pelayan di rumah itu mulai berdatangan membawa hidangan dan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan ketika di meja makan, Kyungsoo hanya sesekali tersipu ketika ia mendapati Kai tengah menggodanya dari seberang meja. Tapi sang kepala keluarga akan langsung menginterupsi mereka dengan berdeham. Jadi Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa inilah salah satu kebiasaan makan keluarga Kai. Tenang tanpa suara.

Selesai makan ibu Kai kembali mengamit tangan Kyungsoo, wanita itu mengajaknya ke ruang bersantai. Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah Kai yang semakin tertekuk tidak suka, lucu rasanya ketika kekasihmu cemburu pada ibunya sendiri.

"Duduklah, aku akan ambilkan beberapa album foto."

Satu lagi aksen bicara yang aneh yang Kyungsoo dengar di rumah ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak merasa aneh dengan itu semua, atau dengan semua yang ada di rumah ini seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah siap menerima keunikan dari keluarga _mate_ -nya. Ketika wanita paruh baya itu menghilang hendak mengambil album foto, Kai datang dengan wajah sumringah di belakangnya mengekor Tuan Clark.

Kai mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo. "Dimana Mom?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sedang mengambil album foto katanya."

Kai memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Dia pasti berniat mempermalukanku. Kalau dia bicara macam-macam tentangku, satu hal yang harus kau percaya aku adalah pria paling keren dan tangguh yang ada di jagat raya." Kemudian dia _nyengir_ kuda.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang memutar bola matanya. "Ya, aku percaya."

Kai tersenyum padanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menghirup wangi Kyungsoo yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa duduk di situ? Mom yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak! Siapa yang suruh Mom pergi tadi?"

Kai tidak menggubris ibunya, pemuda itu malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian ini sama saja. Sudahlah Lily, duduk di sampingku saja, kau tetap bisa memandang menantumu, kan?"

Dan selalu seperti itu. Hanya Tuan Clark yang bisa menyudahi pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau harus lihat yang ini Kyungsoo, ini saat Kai baru berusia dua tahun, giginya sudah tumbuh semua. Ini tampak mengerikan untuk anak seusianya tapi aku baru sadar kalau dia ini setengah serigala—"

Lily menunjukan sebuah foto dengan Kai kecil di dalamnya, dengan gigi yang telah tumbuh sempurna karena Kai kecil berpose tersenyum lebar menunjukan seluruh giginya di hadapan kamera. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat foto itu, karena sungguh bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang ditakuti seantero kampus pernah nampak begitu menggemaskan?

"—Dan ini ketika ia berusia lima tahun, saat itu musim panas dan dia ingin sekali pergi ke kolam renang tapi aku dan ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kawanan jadi aku meminjam kolam karet ke salah satu anggota kawanan kami dan mengisinya dengan air es. Dia benar-benar kepanasan saat itu, mungkin karena serigalanya sudah mau muncul—"

"Serigalanya muncul secepat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Ini lihatlah, ini adalah ketika Kai berusia sepuluh tahun, peraturan di setiap kawanan adalah setidaknya umur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun seorang _werewolf_ muda yang bergelar Alpha atau Beta dapat mengikuti pelatihan. Tapi lihat saja badan Kai itu, seperti umur 17 tahunan—"

"Mom!"

"—Hahaha, maafkan aku, _son_. Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana anakku bisa tumbuh begitu cepat. Bagaimana jika umur manusianya baru mencapai 20 tahun tapi hormon pertumbuhan serigalanya membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari ayahnya?" Lily bertanya jenaka pada Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapinya.

"Mom hentikan itu!"

"—Tapi untungnya setelah berumur 17 tahun, pertumbuhannya mulai normal, mungkin hormon serigalanya sudah mulai menyeimbangkan diri dengan hormon manusianya. Tapi kau tahu ada satu hal tetap tidak tumbuh normal di diri Kai, jadi sebagai _mate_ -nya kau harus hati-hati, Kyungsoo."

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias.

"Hormon sex-nya."

"MOM!"

-.o0o.-

Mereka berempat melewatkan malam itu dengan menggoda Kai. Tuan Clark yang tadinya hanya diam saja memperhatikan interaksi ketiga orang di hadapannya akhirnya mulai terhasut ajakan istrinya untuk menggoda Kai. Suatu kepuasan sendiri bagi Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi malu milik Kai yang menurutnya malah begitu manis, sesekali mereka bertukar ciuman juga di tengah obrolan dengan tangan Kai yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi menggangguku." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Apa itu, sayang?" tanya Lily pada calon menantunya itu.

"Aku adalah seorang Black Rose, kalian tahu itu, kan?"

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kalian adalah Silver Moon, dan… dan… apakah itu tidak mengganggu kalian ketika kawanan kita saling bermusuhan? Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan kalian atas kejadian yang menimpa salah satu anggota Black Rose itu, tapi kawananku selalu sensitif jika mengenang calon Alpha mereka dan… dan... sudah hampir 20 tahun semenjak permusuhan itu, dewa-dewa tidak memasangkan anggota kawanan Balck Rose dan Silver Moon sebagai _mate_ … Aku hanya takut—"

Kyungsoo sengaja tidak menyebutkan Insung sebagai kakaknya, karena mungkin saja keluarga ini sebenarnya sedang berada dalam euforia dan lupa akan status kawanan mereka yang sedang perang dingin.

"Aku tahu, dia kakakmu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai."Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kai mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Omega." Kemudian tersenyum berusaha menenangkan _mate_ -nya.

"Kami yakin dewa telah mengutus kalian sebagai jalan perdamaian kawanan. Kyungsoo dan Kai ini adalah takdir kalian untuk menyatukan kedua kawanan yang sedang berseteru itu. Dan Kyungsoo, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, seharusnya kawanan kita tidak perlu saling bermusuhan jika saja Black Rose saat itu tidak berusaha menyerang kami, ini memang sedikit rumit tapi Silver Moon tidak pernah membenci kalian."

Tuan Clark menjelaskan dengan perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kewibawaan yang kuat dari tubuh pria paruh baya itu, membuatnya teringat akan ayahnya.

"Kau pasti mendengar cerita yang salah selama ini."

"Cerita yang salah?"

"Ya, karena Black Rose sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihan ditinggalkan oleh Alpha kalian, Silver Moon tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakakku?"

Kai tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip paling belakang di album foto kemudian meletakkan di tangan Kyungsoo. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipi tengah tersenyum manis ke hadapan kamera.

"Ini Jaerim, dia adalah kakakku lima belas tahun yang lalu, dia juga adalah seorang calon Alpha bagi Silver Moon sama seperti kakakmu. Dan dia adalah...

...kekasih Insung."

-.o0o.-

Apa yang Tuan Clark katakan masih teringat jelas di pikiran Kyungsoo tentang kakaknya yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan kakak Kai yang juga anak dari Tuan Clark. Semua semakin rumit bagi Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui bahwa keduanya adalah Alpha dan hal tersebut belum pernah terjadi di kawanan keduanya. Tuan Clark juga menjelaskan bahwa tadinya ia tidak percaya bahwa anak sulungnya malah jatuh cinta terhadap sesama Alpha, itu jelas-jelas menyalahi takdir yang telah leluhur gariskan pada mereka, dia sempat marah besar ketika Jaerim mengakui bahwa ia adalah kekasih Insung, jika saja Insung adalah Beta atau Omega atau Jaerim sebaliknya, masalah ini tidak akan berlarut-larut hingga sejauh ini.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan bahwa sebenarnya Insung tidak pernah di bunuh atau dianiaya oleh anggota Silver Moon, kakaknya sendirilah yang berusaha menghabisi hidupnya sendiri dan Jaerim di sana berusaha menghentikannya bukan berusaha membunuhnya.

Saat itu jiwa Insung dipenuhi oleh rasa frustasi, ayah Kyungsoo bukanlah seseorang yang akan menerima pilihan mereka yang tabu itu dan akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Insung jika harus dipisahkan dari Jaerim apalagi saat itu adalah saat-saat yang riskan di mana dia dalam hitungan bulan akan diangkat sebagai Alpha Black Rose sedangkan ia belum memiliki _mate_.

Insung ingin _mate_ -nya adalah Jaerim. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan, tapi itu terasa sangat mustahil.

Kyungsoo teringat penggalan kata yang Insung simpan di saku celananya yang ternyata ia ambil dari al-kitab milik Silver Moon, lebih tepannya milik Jaerim.

'— _ **Sum presentialiter, absens in remota'**_

'— _Aku selalu bersamamu, meskipun aku jauh'_

Dan semalam, Tuan Clark menunjukan al-kitab itu pada Kyungsoo, di mana ada bagiannya yang terobek dengan sengaja.

Tuan Clark bilang, kalimat itu sebenarnya adalah kata-kata pemujaan untuk para _werewolf_ yang lebih dahulu ditinggal oleh pasangan _mate_ mereka. Maka mereka yang ditinggal oleh sang kekasih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi sambil menanti kelahiran _mate_ mereka kembali. Ia juga bilang bahwa Jaerim sangat menyukai kalimat pemujaan itu dan ternyata Insung hanya merobek sebagian dari kalimat pemujaan itu, sebagiannya lagi masih melekat pada al-kitab milik Jaerim, di situ tertulis:

' _ **Ama me fideliter. Fidem meam toto. Decorde totaliter, et ex mente tota—"**_

Lalu berhenti disana karena sebagiannya telah Insung ambil.

' _Cintailah aku dengan setia. Lihatlah betapa setianya aku. Dengan seluruh hati dan seluruh jiwaku—'_

Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya setelah Kai tadi pagi mengantarnya pulang, pikirannya jadi tidak fokus setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya. Lalu muncul pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, apakah ayahnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika ia tahu, kenapa ia tidak memberi tahu itu pada para tetua? Atau dia benar-benar tidak tau? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

Semua spekulasi itu membuatnya pusing. Kyungsoo menoleh pada jam yang ia taruh di nakas. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum kelas pertama dimulai hari ini, Kai berjanji akan menjemputnya sepulang kuliah dan fakta bahwa Kai sekarang adalah _mate_ -nya mau tidak mau membuat hati Kyungsoo kembali bersemi, dia masih ingat bagaimana manisnya bibir mereka ketika bertemu atau betapa hangatnya pelukan Kai di tubuhnya. Rasanya dia sudah merindukan pemuda berambut perak itu lagi.

Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menangkan pikirannya dengan mandi, setelah itu ia bersiap-siap mengenakan _sweater turtle-neck_ -nya karena demi lelurnya, tanda _mate_ nya bahkan tidak luntur sedikit pun. Ketika hendak berangkat sesuatu tiba-tiba mengetuk pikirannya, Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Dio sedang tidur dengan nyenyak karena _wolf_ -nya itu kekenyangan setelah menyantap semangkuk besar _bacon_ buatan Lily tadi pagi, tapi siapa yang tadi berusaha membuat koneksi dengannya tadi?

' _Kyungsoo'_

Suara itu adalah suara yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah lagi Kyungsoo dengar, suara yang Kyungsoo takuti sekalus Kyungsoo rindukan.

"Ayah..." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar memanggilnya, dia tidak mungkin salah.

' _Kyungsoo!'_

Kyungsoo menggeram saat tiba-tiba Dio terbangun dari tidurnya dan menginterupsi koneksinya dengan sang ayah.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja Dio, aku tidak mau kehilangan ayah lagi."

" _Ini gawat! Ini gawat!"_

Serigala berbulu putih itu bergerak gusar di tempatnya, bola matanya bergerak dengan cepat, dia kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan.

"Apa? Apa yang gawat?"

" _Jongin! Jongin!"_

Dio memekik gelisah, dan kegelisahan itu dengan cepat menular pada Kyungsoo ketika serigalanya itu menyebut nama serigala Kai.

"Katakan dengan jelas Dio, jangan membuatku semakin panik!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Dio menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang sayu dan berkaca-kaca. _"Ayahmu kembali Kyungsoo—"_

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Dio, tapi tatapan mata wolf-nya itu semakin terluka. _"—Tapi bukan untuk bertemu kita, ini karena seorang Alpha menantangnya, dan mereka adalah Jongin dan Kai."_

Air mata Dio jatuh dari sepasang mata birunya. _"Kita harus menghentikan mereka, Jongin akan bertarung dengan Alexander."_

Alexander. Dia adalah _wolf_ berbulu hitam milik ayah Kyungsoo dan ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menantang ayah!?"

" _Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo!"_

"Baiklah Dio, siapkan dirimu, kita akan berlari pulang."

-.o0o.-

" _Aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

Kai hanya diam menanggapi serigala perak yang terus berteriak di kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Jongin." Dan Kai berusaha untuk tidak menggubris _wolf_ -nya dan kembali fokus ke jalan setelah selesai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa berbohong padanya Alpha! Kita bahkan telah menahan ini semua selama tiga tahun! Kau bilang setelah Kyungsoo mendapatkan_ heat _pertamanya kita bisa segera mating!"_ Serigala berbulu keperakan itu berputar-putar gusar sembari berusaha mengusir ketidaksabarannya sendiri. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil, dia hanya menginginkan serigala putih mungilnya, dia hanya ingin Dio.

"Berhenti marah-marah! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir?"

" _Aku tahu! Tapi sampai kapan? Kalau kau menunggu calon ayah mertuamu muncul dan kembali memimpin kawanan, aku tak bisa janji padamu untuk menunggu selama itu. Aku butuh Omega-ku!"_

Kai menghela napas lelah, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jongin. Dan bukan salahnya juga mengingat mereka sudah terlalu lama ada di dekat Kyungsoo tapi Kai sama sekali tak pernah memberi celah pada Jongin untuk mendekati Dio. Sebagai manusia, Kai memang merasa tersiksa, tapi itu bisa ia alihkan dengan berbagai aktivitas manusianya. Tidak seperti serigala besar miliknya itu yang setiap malam meracau tentang omeganya.

" _Aku akan memanggilnya!"_

Tiba-tiba Jongin berseru. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan Jongin? Jangan gegabah! Kita bisa mati jika melawan Alpha seperti Tuan Do."

" _Dia bukan Alpha lagi, dia menyerahkan kekuasaan pada Beta-nya. Dan ayolah Kai! Kita tidak akan mati. Alexander sudah terlalu tua untuk menyoyak tubuhku."_ Jongin berkata angkuh.

"Alexander? Siapa itu?"

"Wolf _milik tuan Do"_

"Kau mengenalnya?"

" _Kami berbeda seratus tahun kurasa, dia adalah seniorku dulu sebelum kami memiliki jiwa manusia untuk ditempati. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah suka padanya, dia begitu sombong bahkan kepada jiwa manusianya."_ Jongin mencibir.

"Hahaha! Coba lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang?"

" _Dia seribu kali lebih sombong daripada aku dan kurasa perginya ayah Kyungsoo pasti ada hubungannya dengan Alexander."_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Alexander ingin menguasai jiwa Tuan Do. Dia merasuki jiwa manusianya dengan ego yang sangat tinggi sehingga tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi Tuan Do selain ego yang telah Alexander tanam pada hatinya, bahkan mengalahkan kawanannya, istrinya bahkan Insung dan Kyungsoo."_

Jongin menatap serius pada Kai, warna mata serigalanya itu mulai berubah keemasan, menandakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

" _Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai. Aku tahu Alexander masih hidup dan kau pasti tidak mau jiwa manusia ayah mertuamu habis karena ego yang ditanam_ wolf _-nya sendiri, kan? Aku tahu kita sudah lama berlatih dan kita bisa mengalahkan mereka."_

Kai menepikan mobilnya. Pembicaraan ini nampaknya akan jadi pembicaraan yang serius.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Jongin, jika aku bertarung dengan Tuan Do, Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat sedih dan—"

" _Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."_

"—Jangan memotong perkataanku serigala bodoh!"

" _Aku hanya akan memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Alexander."_

"—Aku belum selesai bicara padamu Jongin."

" _Aku akan memanggilnya sekarang, mungkin bukan sebuah panggilan, lebih seperti sebuah ajakan untuk berduel. Bagaimana, Kai?"_

"Kau berjanji tidak akan membunuh mereka bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. _"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Tuan Do dan kawanan Black Rose tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Insung dan Jaerim, Kai."_

"Baiklah, ini demi _mate_ -ku."

" _Salah! Demi_ mate _kita."_

Kai tahu dia bisa mempercayai Jongin, karena Jongin adalah dirinya, dan dia adalah diri Jongin. Kai tahu dia harus segera bertemu dengan tuan Do dan meluruskan segala perseteruan yang telah berlangsung di antara kawanan mereka. Demi Kyungsoo, demi Dio.

Kai kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, memutar kemudinya berlawanan arah dari arah yang tadi ia tuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tantang dia, sobat!"

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo terus berlari, dia merutuki kaki-kaki Dio yang menurutnya terlalu pendek sehingga membuat langkah kaki serigalanya itu terkesan lamban. Mereka sekarang tengah berlari di tengah hutan Jacheon, terdapat jalan pintas terdekat menuju kawasan kawanan Black Rose dan Kyungsoo harus tiba di sana sebelum pertarungan antara Kai dan ayahnya terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak habis fikir bagaimana Kai dapat dengan mudah memanggil ayahnya dengan cara seperti ini, beberapa tahun yang lalu sudah ada beberapa Beta dari kawanan yang mencoba memanggil ayahnya dengan tantangan berduel tapi tetap tidak digubris. Apakah mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan harga diri seorang Alpha?

" _Kita terlambat! Kita terlambat!"_

Dio mendengung sedih, langkah serigala itu tiba-tiba melambat.

"Tidak! Kita tidak terlambat, aku tahu kita bisa menghentikan duel itu, Dio." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan _wolf_ -nya walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat jajaran pohon pinus yang berdiri rapat-rapat dari kejauhan, dan di balik pohon pinus itulah kawanannya tinggal. Dalam wujud serigalanya dia terus berlari di antara rimbunnya pohon pinus itu, tidak mempedulikan tubuh berbulunya yang terkadang membentur batang pinus. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk saat indra penciumannya membaui darah.

"Tidak!"

Mereka melihat seekor serigala raksasa berwarna hitam tengah bergelut dengan serigala yang sama besarnya namun berwarna abu-abu. Cakar mereka saling berusaha melukai tidak menghiraukan bulu-bulu mereka yang kotor akibat bergesekan dengan tanah. Mereka saling menatap tajam seolah memang sudah lama perkelahian itu ditunggu.

Namun yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo tercekat adalah, beberapa anggota kawanan dari Black Rose yang tengah berdiri di pinggir arena perkelahian itu telah siap dengan tombak racun mereka, dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya lagi serigala manakah yang akan mereka tombak.

"Silver Moon melanggar perjanjian!"

Salah seorang dari kawanan berteriak, dengan cepat sebagian kawanan berubah wujud ke bentuk serigala mereka, dan sebagiannya agi tetap berjaga dalam bentuk manusia mereka sambil memegang tombak beracun itu.

Dua serigala besar itu tetap bergelut. Dari sini Kyungsoo dapat melihat koyakan di beberapa bagian badan Jongin maupun serigala hitam milik ayahnya—Alexander.

" _Kau terlalu egois pak tua, kau bahkan seratus tahun lebih tua dariku tapi kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih dengan jiwa manusiamu?"_

Itu suara Jongin, dan Dio yang mendengar itu terlonjak kaget.

" _Tahu apa kau tentangku?"_

Itu suara Alexander, serigala hitam itu memandang dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

" _Kita adalah seorang teman Alexander, kau harusnya mendampingi Tuan Do, bukan mengahasutnya."_

Jongin mundur dengan kaki-kaki belakangnya yang gagah, moncongnya mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air liur, menandakan dia kelelahan.

" _Aku tidak pernah menghasutnya!"_ Alexander menggeram marah.

" _Ya, kau melakukannya! Kau yang menghasutnya karena memiliki seorang keturunan Alpha yang menyukai Alpha dari kawanan lain."_

Mungkin bagi anggota kawanan yang tidak merubah wujud mereka ke bentuk serigala mereka, percakapan Alexander dan Jongin hanya sebatas geraman, auman dan dengkuran kasar seekor serigala. Tapi bagi orang-orang yang telah merubah bentuk mereka ke bentuk serigala mereka atau bagi mereka yang sudah pernah berkoneksi dengan Jongin maupun Alexander, percakapan mereka begitu membingungkan.

" _Jangan mengguruiku! Adalah sebuah kutukan ketika seorang Alpha jatuh cinta pada Alpha lain!"_

" _Kutukan kau bilang?"_

" _Ya, mereka pasti memiliki_ mate _masing-masing dan sebagai sesama Alpha, Insung dan Jaerim harusnya mencari pasangan mereka sendiri bukannya saling mencintai dalam sebuah kutukan!"_

Alexander menggeram marah, dia tidak suka ketika ada _werewolf_ lain yang menggertaknya, dia tidak suka kalah.

" _Bagaimana jika itu bukan sebuah kutukan?"_ Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu setiap kawanan dapat melihat bahwa serigala Kai itu ternyata jauh lebih besar dari mantan Alpha mereka.

" _Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Alpha tidak diciptakan untuk Alpha!"_

Alexander mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap kembali menyerang Jongin. Dia melompat dengan tumpuan kaki belakangnya, namun dengan sigap Jongin menghindar.

" _Keegoisanmu akan membawamu pada kehancuran, Alexander!"_

" _Diam kau!"_

" _Kau mungkin bisa menyingkirkan Jaerim sebagai Alpha, tapi kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku."_

Jongin menyeringai, menampilkan taringnya yang tajam dan mengkilap seperti pisau yang sering diasah.

" _Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Tuan Do selama ini sudah cukup bersabar untukmu. Kau pasti tahu tentang ramalan itu, tentang Insung yang akan meninggal tidak lama setelah ia_ mating _karena sakit. Dan jika ia_ mating _dengan Jaerim maka Jaerim-lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai Alpha untuk kedua_ pack _, yaitu Alpha bagi Black Rose dan Silver Moon_ — _"_

"— _Tapi kau takut itu terjadi, jadi kau menghasut Tuan Do untuk pergi bersamamu dan meninggalkan kawanan. Menanamkan keegoisanmu pada jiwa manusianya. Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Alexander. Silver Moon dan Black Rose dapat kau buat bermusuhan selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun lamanya. Tapi kau tidak bisa memisahkan pasangan_ mate _, siapa pun itu—"_

Dada Alexander kembang-kempis, dia marah, dia murka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahui maksudnya dan tidak juga dengan Jongin, calon Alpha yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia kalahkan.

" _Kau terlalu percaya diri!"_

Alexander menerjang Jongin dengan kaki-kaki depannya, lalu menggigit lehernya yang tidak terlindungi. Jeritan Jongin menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

" _Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir, Alexander. Alpha sejati adalah ketika kau bisa hidup berdampingan dengan jiwa manusiamu, bukan malah menghancurkan hidupnya."_

Jongin dapat merasakan kuku-kuku tajam Alexander mulai menembus kulitnya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan sakitnya, dia bisa menahannya karena dia sudah berjanji pada Kai unuk tidak menyakiti ayah mertuanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Alexander menggeram kesakitan, dari sudut matanya Jongin dapat melihat seekor serigala dengan bulu seputih salju dengan ukuran badan sepertiga lebih kecil darinya tengah berusaha menancapkan taringnya pada bahu Alexander.

" _Dio! Tidak!"_

Alexander bangkit, lalu membanting tubuh Dio ke tanah.

" _Sialan! Tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat menyentuh_ mate _-ku! Tidak ada!"_

Jongin tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir dari bahunya yang terkoyak, dia lari menerjang Alexander sampai serigala hitam itu tersungkur di tanah. Taringnya hendak mengoyak leher Alexander, tapi dia berhenti ketika suara Kai mengintrupsinya.

"Kau telah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukai ayah mertuaku, Jongin. Kita masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Tuan Do dan Alexander. Untuk Kyungsoo dan Dio."

Mendengar nama _mate_ nya di sebut, Jongin mundur dengan perlahan, serigala itu kemudian memberikan kendali pikiran sepenuhnya pada Kai.

" _Kau harus bicara pada ayah mertuamu, Kai."_

Nyeri di bahu dan permukaan perutnya mulai terasa.

"Tuan Do!"

Kali ini Kai mencoba berkoneksi dengan ayah Kyungsoo, bukan dengan _wolf_ -nya. Dan dia berhasil, dari mata serigalanya Kai dapat melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang renta tengah terbatuk kesakitan, itu pasti karena serangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku dan Jongin lakukan untukmu. Alexander tidak akan kembali jika kami tidak menantangnya berduel."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah—" Pria paruh baya itu terbatuk lagi.

"—Kau lihat Kyungsoo? Putraku?" Pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kai mengangguk dengan moncongnya, kemudian menatap kearah seekor serigala putih yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di ujung arena. Kyungsoo dan Dio memang tampak kesakitan, tapi Kai tahu mereka baik-baik saja.

Tuan Do dalam wujud serigalanya terbelalak. "Apa aku yang melakukannya?" tanyanya pada Kai. Dan Kai hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dengan tertatih Tuan Do melangkah dengan empat kakinya, mendekati serigala putih itu.

"Kyungsoo… Ini ayah..."

Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan.

"Hei, Dio..."

Tapi Kyungsoo maupun Dio hanya diam saja menatap serigala hitam besar itu.

"Aku tahu kalian marah padaku. Ini salahku karena tidak mendengarkan kata hati putra-putraku. Ini salahku karena tidak bisa mengendalikan serigalaku. Aku bukan Alpha yang baik, Dio. Aku bukan ayah yang baik, Kyungsoo. Aku telah mengecewakan istriku, anak-anakku, kawananku, aku telah mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku telah gagal."

Moncong hitam itu mendekati si serigala putih yang tengah berbaring lemas itu lalu menggesekan moncong keduanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Jika saja aku mendengarkan Insung. Aku pasti akan lebih lama bersamannya, kita pasti lebih lama bersamanya, maafkan ayah, Kyungsoo."

Dari mata sehitam malam itu sang serigala hitam menangis, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa membenci ayahnya apapun yang telah pria paruh baya itu lakukan. Jadi dia bangkit dan menggesekan moncongnya pada leher si serigala hitam.

"Aku memafkan ayah, bahkan sebelum ayah memintanya. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Alexander kembali lagi ke kawanan, dan menjalin koneksi lagi dengan para anggota kawanan yang lain. Terutama ibu, dia sangat merindukanmu."

Tuan Do tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pula.

"Jadi aku harus berterima kasih kepada seorang pemuda yang berani menantangku dan menaklukan Alexander dari rasa egoisme-nya," Mata serigala hitam itu menatap Kyungsoo jenaka. "dia bilang dia adalah _mate-_ mu, benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya! Namanya Kai, dan serigalanya bernama Jongin."

"Jadi kedua anakku berjodoh dengan Silver Moon, huh?"

Kyungsoo bangkit, ia hendak menghampiri Kai, tapi dia tidak mendapati sosok serigala besar bewarna abu-abu keperakan itu di mana pun kecuali seorang pemuda dengan tubuh atletis tengah telanjang bulat di tengah arena bekas pertarungan. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya.

" _Dia akan pingsan!"_

Tiba-tiba suara Dio menginterupsinya.

Dengan cepat serigala putih itu berlari ke arah tubuh manusia Kai sebelum tubuh itu jatuh mengantam tanah.

"Aku lelah sekali—"

Mata Kai tampak tidak fokus karena dirinya kelelahan dan mungkin juga karenya nyeri di lukanya.

"Aku rasa aku dan Jongin akan tidur sebentar, sampaikan salamku pada ayah mertua, ya, Kyungsoo, bilang padanya aku akan segera melamar anaknya dan satu lagi jangan lupa pakaikan aku baju. Ini memalukan." Lalu Kai menutup matanya dan napas teratur miliknya mulai terdengar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, untuk ukuran _werewolf_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan perseteruan dua kawanan besar, Kai dan Jongin adalah tipe cerewet.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menciumi wajah manusia Kai dengan moncong putihnya.

-.o0o.-

Kai sudah memasuki tahap penyembuhan akhir, luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya mulai menutup sempurna. Ini semua juga berkat anti-bodi milik Jongin yang menyatu dengan darahnya sehingga proses penyembuhan tidak berlangsung lama. Setidaknya Kai sudah bisa melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri, walaupun terkadang sifat manja pemuda itu datang tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu bukan masalah selama Kai hanya bermanja padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pagi ini Kyungsoo mendapati Kai tengah bersandar pada ranjangnya, mata abu-abunya tengah serius memandang keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan anak-anak _pack_ Black Rose yang tengah bermain.

"Kau asik sekali sampai mengabaikanku!" Kyungsoo pura-pura merajuk.

Kai menolehkan pandangannya kepada pasangan hidupnya itu, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidak selaras dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Pemuda mungil itu malah duduk di sebelahnya dan melihat pemandangan di balik jendela.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya punya seorang anak?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Apakah mereka akan menggemaskan? Atau malah merepotkan?" goda Kai.

"Anak adalah anugerah, Kai, mereka tidak mungkin merepotkan orang tua mereka." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan cemberut.

"Maafkan aku, ibu~"

Kai tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, menghadiahi kedua pipi tembam _mate_ -nya itu dengan kecupan ringan, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo yang wangi.

"Iya…, iya…. Aku memaafkanmu ayah~"

Kyungsoo balik tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Kai dengan sayang.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika akhirya Kai memberi jarak di antara keduanya.

"Masih sakit~" Kai memanyunkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja dibuat-buat.

Tapi Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada salahnya meladeni Alpha-nya. "Di mana?"

"Di sini!" Kai menunjuk bibirnya dengan antusias.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Oh, ayolah sayang~ ini sakit sekali~" rengek Kai lagi.

"Baiklah…. baiklah…."

Jadi sebelum bayi besarnya merengek kesakitan lagi, Kyungsoo melumat bibir bawah Kai dengan pelan, seperti saat pertama kali dia mencicipi permen _marshmallow_ kesukaannya. Begitu manis dan lembut. Dan perlahan ciuman itu bersambut dengan Kai yang mulai melumat bibir atasnya.

"Hmm~"

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya terangkat dengan ringan, kemudian dia menduduki sesuatu yang empuk, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah paha Kai. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang yang katanya sedang sakit itu mampu mengangkatnya dengan begitu mudah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menggubris itu, kepalanya yang mungil tengah sibuk bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mencium bibir favoritnya. Tangannya yang bebas dengan otomatis naik dan mencengkram kepala belakang Kai.

"Ah!"

Kyungsoo memekik ketika dia merasa sebuah tangan meremas pipi pantatnya.

"Oh! Maaf, sayang."

Dan dia tidak perlu menebak lagi pemilik tangan nakal itu.

"Kau masih sakit, Kai. Jangan berbuat macam-macam dulu."

"Oh~ jadi ini sebuah undangan bagiku, begitu? Kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu, begitu?" Kai menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Dasar mesum!" Kyungsoo yang tersipu memukul bahu Kai pelan.

"Bukan aku yang mesum, tapi Jongin." Kai membela dirinya.

"Jangan menggunakan _wolf_ -mu sebagai tameng, Kai. Dio pasti akan marah."

"Oh, oh, oh. Coba lihat siapa yang bicara?"

Kai menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, mengambil jarak sedikit agar ia bisa bertatapan dengan kedua mata kesukaannya.

"Kau indah sekali." kata Kai kemudian.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu." kata Kyungsoo, tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Dan kau _mate_ -ku, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

Kai mendekatkan pucuk hidung keduanya, lalu menggesekannya pelan.

"Aku ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu." aku Kai.

"Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Kai mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo lembut. "Ini tentang masa _heat-_ ku, yang saat itu aku bilang datang setahun yang lalu. Masa _heat_ -ku sebenarnya datang tiga tahun yang lalu."

Kyungsoo secara reflek menjauhkan wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Ya, ya, kalau kau ingat itu saat kita pertama kali mengadakan kemah musim panas di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Itu cepat sekali?"

"Kau ingatkan bagaimana Mom bercerita bagaimana cepatnya aku tumbuh? Aku rasa itu menyesuaikan dengan pertumbuhan Jongin juga. Saat pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah, Jongin telah bisa membaui Dio dan setiap malam serigalaku itu memimpikannya dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan masa _heat_ pertamaku setelah benar-benar melihat manusia yang ditinggali oleh omega _wolf_ -ku."

Kai menatap lurus ke arah mata Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang abu-abu jernih.

"Dan sialnya nasibku sama seperti Jongin, aku terpesona dengan calon _mate_ -ku"

"La-lalu selama tiga tahun ini, bahkan sampai kita berada di perguruan tinggi, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Itu bukan kemauanku, sayang." Dengan tangannya yang bebas Kai membelai puncak kepala Dio.

"Dad menyuruhku untuk bertahan. Bahaya sekali jika aku menyerang _mate_ -ku yang bahkan belum tahu bahwa aku adalah _mate_ -nya. Ngomong-ngomong, Mom dan Dad juga tahunya aku terkena _heat_ setahun yang lalu." Kai _nyengir_.

"Kau hebat sekali!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Apa pun untukmu!"

Dan Kyungsoo menghadiahi _mate_ -nya itu dengan kecupan sayang di kedua pipi Kai.

"Emm.. sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu." kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Aku harap itu bukan kabar buruk. Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah." aku Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Butuh keberanian untuk mengakui ini padamu!" Dan Kyungsoo mulai lagi pada kebiasaan ketika ia merasa malu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda, sayang." Kai menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari wajah pasangannya itu.

"Kau menyukaiku karena Dio memberitahumu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sebagai omega, dia itu sangat tidak peka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau seorang _werewolf._ " kata Kyungsoo polos.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku sebagai 'Kai'?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Kenapa kamu begitu manis Kyungsoo?"

Kai tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kegemasannya akan Kyungsoo, jadi pemuda berambut keperakan itu memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan damba, tangannya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Kyungsoo lalu dia berbisik tepat di telinga _mate_ -nya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kai bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang di pangkuannya. Lalu sebuah napas hangat bergantian menyusuri dan telinga Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo begitu cepat belajar. Dan Kai suka itu. Sekali lagi dia ingin memonopoli Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum mereka _mating_ dan memiliki banyak anak, Kai ingin mencicipi rasa manis dan segar yang bibir pemuda mungil itu berikan padanya. Jadi dia mencoba meraup permukaan bibir lembut nan tebal itu lalu decakan-decakan cinta mulai mengalun di antara bibir keduanya.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan sebelum Kyungsoo mampu menjawab, sebuah cincin perak telah tersemat dia jari manisnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah memilikiku sebelum kau memintanya, Alpha-ku."

Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sayang. "Kita sekarang adalah The Real Mate? Ya, kan, Omegaku?"

"Yeah, The Real Mate."

-.o0o.-

 **.**

 **.**

-.o0o.-

 **Warning!**

Sexual content inside! You can continue reading or just skip!

I already warn you!

So let's play with Love!

-.o0o.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo bernapas pendek-pendek, seperti semua napas yang dia hirup terasa begitu berat, tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan panas yang membuatnya risih tapi panas yang menyenangkan baginya, panas yang membuat darah di tubuhnya bergolak, panas yang membuat perutnya seperti dikelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Panas dari seseorang yang sedari tadi mencumbui seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu lagi. Oh! Benar-benar jika seorang Kai dapat menggodanya dari suaranya yang sarat akan birahi dan aroma jantan yang pemuda itu keluarkan karena masa _heat_ -nya. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga menatap pasangannya itu.

"Yahh~ aku tidak apa-apa, Kai."

Pemuda di atasnya itu kembali mengecupi tulang bahunya, merambat ke lehernya. Mulut Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganga menikmati semua sentuhan memabukkan dari Kai. Tangannya yang bebas sudah bertengger di belakang kepala pemuda itu lalu dengan gemas menjambaknya.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, kau tahu?"

Kai mendongak, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah luar biasa memerah.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, Omega" bisik Kai penuh damba. Bibirnya menelusuri permukaan wajah Kyungsoo yang lembut bagai kulit bayi, menghirup harum alami Kyungsoo yang akan dan hanya ia miliki sendiri. Ketika sampai di depan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo, Kai bertingkah jahil, bibir pemuda bersurai perak itu mendekat ke arah bibir Kyungsoo yang bengkak karena ciuman mereka sebelumnya, seperti hendak mencium lagi bibir itu, tapi kemudian dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkannya lagi, dan menjauhinya lagi.

"Hmmm!"

Sebelum sebuah tarikan di tengkuknya membuat kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menempel. Kai terkekeh dalam hati, terkadang ia butuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit agresif.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Kyungsoo cemberut dengan wajah mungilnya yang dikuasai nafsu.

"Tidak, sayang, tidak akan." Kai kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir ranum Kyungsoo, meraup bibir itu penuh-penuh dengan mulutnya, membuat air liur keduanya menetes. Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai menjauh, pemuda itu bisa membunuhnya jika menciumnya terlalu intens begini.

"Kau begitu manis, sayang." Kai menjilati permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Kai~"

"Ya, sayang?"

Napas Kyungsoo semakin terengah-engah, menandakan Dio juga merasakan hal yang sama, serigalanya itu membutuhkan Jongin untuk pelepasannya segera.

"Kau menginginkan ini, kan?"

Kyungsoo memekik tertahan ketika Kai tiba-tiba menggenggam penisnya lalu mengurutnya dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Kai!"

"Hmm? Ada apa, sayang?"

"Lebih- lebih cepat! Aku mohon!" Kyungsoo merengek setengah berteriak, dan Kai merasa begitu menang mendapati _mate_ -nya terbaring pasrah di bawahnya dengan cairan _precum_ dan lubrikasi di lubang Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu~ Kumohon lakukan lebih cepat~"

Kyungsoo kembali merengek, ketika Kai tidak kunjung memenuhi permintaannya. Dan dengan polosnya Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengetahui dampak dari kalimatnya barusan. Genggaman tangan Kai di penisnya jadi makin tidak terkendali, dengan cepat kekasihnya itu mengurut milik Kyungsoo naik-turun.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Omega." Kai menunduk, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Omega. Katakan kalau kau menginginkan Alpha-mu." Suara Kai bergetar karena napsu.

"Aku menginginkanmu Alpha-ku, miliki aku, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo terus merapalkan kalimat itu seolah itu adalah kalimat paling mujarab untuk menyenangkan Alphanya.

"Kau memang Omega yang penurut, sayang—" Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo yang berkeringat cukup lama. Dia terus mengurut penis Kyungsoo hingga pemuda mungil itu berteriak antara kenikmatan dan tangisan kepuasan.

"Akh! Akh! Akh!"

Kai sangat puas ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang sangat banyak di tangannya. Dia merasa gagah dan jantan di hadapan Omega-nya.

"Kita mulai ritualnya, sayang."

Karena ini yang pertama bagi mereka. Kai tidak mau menampilkan kesan pertama yang buruk bagi _mate_ -nya. Dia memang sudah punya banyak stok gaya yang akan ia praktikkan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia ingin penyatuan pertama mereka berkesan di hati Omeganya itu.

"Kau siap?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya pasca orgasme.

"Ya, aku siap, Alpha."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada lubang anal Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi lubang persenggamaan mereka, kemudian dengan lidahnya Kai mulai menjilati lubang kemerahan yang mulai merekah itu, cairan lubrikasi Kyungsoo dengan otomatis keluar lebih deras.

"Kai, sudah! Akh!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan _rimming_ yang ia terima dari Kai, tapi sensasi menyenangkan itu terlalu memabukan bagi tubuhnya seolah-olah setiap kali lidah hangat itu menjilat lubangnya, tubuhnya berubah tak berdaya seperti _jelly_.

Kai menegakkan wajahnya menjauh dari lubang itu lalu memposisikan penisnya yang jauh—sangat jauh—lebih besar dari milik Kyungsoo di depan lubang Omeganya.

"Kau siap, sayang? Ini mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi aku jamin sakitnya hanya sebentar, mengerti?"

Kai menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, lalu kembali fokus memasukkan penisnya ke anus Kyungsoo.

" _Shit_!"

Kepala Kai terasa pening, berputar-putar. Bukan pening yang membuatnya muntah tetapi sebuah sensasi cengkraman pada kemaluannya yang membuatnya susah untuk berpikir. Baru ujung penisnya saja yang masuk tapi mengapa rasanya sudah semenakjubkan ini.

"Akh, Kai!"

Hampir saja dia kelepasan. Hal utama yang harus dia perhatikan adalah kenyamanan Kyungsoo. Dengan sayang Kai melihat keadaan pasangannya itu, Kyungsoo nampak mengernyit menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tahan sayang, sebentar, akh! Lagi!"

Ketika seluruh penisnya telah masuk seluruhnya ke lubang Kyungsoo, Kai merasa pikirannya jadi ringan, dan kosong melompong, satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah Kyungsoo dan mencapai kenikmatan bersamanya.

Jiwa Jongin dan Dio sudah menyatu dan dua ekor serigala itu tengah saling memekik sambil melepas hasrat masing-masing.

Kai menarik setengah penisnya keluar, lalu memasukkannya lagi sampai buah zakarnya menabrak pipi pantat Kyungsoo, awalnya perlahan namun lama-lama semakin cepat, hingga Kai bisa mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo di sela-sela suaranya yang serak.

"Akh! Ah! Ah! Kai! Alpha!"

"Ya sayang, aku di sini! Aku di sini!"

Mereka menyatu dalam tarian ternikmat sepanjang zaman, Kai terus menusuk Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan intens, sesekali memutar pinggul Kyungsoo berlawanan arah agar penisnya dapat masuk lebih dalam dan sensasi seperti diperas di dalam Kyungsoo membuat Kai menggila.

"Ah! _Fuck_! Omega kau sangat nikmat!"

"Ya, Alpha! Nikmati aku! Nikmati aku!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan kedua kakinya, membuat penyatuan mereka semakin dalam. Suara becek akibat peraduan kelamin mereka menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ah! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Kai mendengak, urat-urat di lehernya terpampang dengan jelas di depan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik leher jenjang itu kemudian menjilati leher penuh keringat itu.

"Ah~ Alpha~" Dan dia mencoba menggoda Kai lagi dengan suaranya yang mendayu.

Kyungsoo berhasil, dia dapat merasakan penis Kai yang bertambah besar di dalamnya, sesekali Kyungsoo memainkan pinggulnya menggoda Kai.

"Ah! Ah! Omegaku nakal juga rupanya."

Kai melepas pelukan Kyungsoo pada tangannya kemudian kedua tangannya yang kokoh ia letakkan di pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping, dia memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mencapai pelepasannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Ah! Alpha! Lebih! Lebih dalam!"

"Seperti ini Omega! Kau ingin seperti ini!"

Kai menusuk Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan kasar hingga prostat pemuda mungil itu bergesekan dengan ujung penisnya yang membengkak karena menampung sperma.

"Ya! Seperti itu, Alpha. Ini nikmat sekali."

"Owh! Jangan diketatkan, sayang. Ah! Jangan coba-coba, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, aku hanya akh~ akan sampai~"

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai untuk kedua kalinya, Kai merasa sperma pada penisnya terperas keluar karena ketatnya lubang Kyungsoo. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali untuk menggenjot Kyungsoo.

"Aku datan, Omega! Aku datang!"

Kyungsoo menerima semburan hangat itu dengan senang hati. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan intim dan selama itu Kai, dia akan selalu mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dalam napas yang masih terengah-engah, Kai kembali menciumi wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Alpha-ku" jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Cepat tumbuh, anak-anak ayah." Kemudian Kai mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Kai kemudian ikut mengelus perutnya. "Ya, cepatlah tumbuh, anak-anak ibu."

-.o0o.-

END

-.o0o.-


End file.
